Recovery
by ilovemygelding
Summary: Post CotP. Flack is getting frustrated with his slow recovery. It gets worse when he meets a girl he thinks he can't have....FlackOC, some DL too! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N: _This is my first CSI fic. Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism as well  Enjoy! Let me know if this is worth continuing…_

Chapter One

Don Flack Jr scoffed to no one in particular as he sat in the stairwell of his apartment complex. Here he was, an NYPD detective, son of an NYPD legend, and he couldn't even carry his two grocery bags up the stairs to his 5th floor apartment.

It had been two months since he was injured in the bombing. He was tired of having everyone offering to help him with the simplest tasks. He figured he could at least go pick up milk, eggs, and bread at the store, but apparently he was wrong.

He heard the door of the stairwell open and voices echoed through the area. _'Just great'_ he thought to himself _'All I need is some stranger taking pity on me.'_ It was quite obvious the he needed help. He could feel the cold sweat on his brow and he knew he was noticeably huffing and puffing as he sat on the 3rd floor staircase….two floors away from where he needed to be.

He could hear the voices getting closer. It sounded like two girls. _'Shit'_ he thought to himself. He tried to get up but was forced to stop. Pain seared through his chest and down his left arm. He heard the door to the second floor open, words were exchanged, and it closed. A single set of footsteps continued up the stairs.

Flack recognized her when she rounded the corner. _'Crap.'_ He thought _'The girl that Mrs. Myers is always bragging about. The nice young lady with a heart of gold in 5F.'_

Their eyes met for a brief moment and she smiled. Flack immediately looked away. She started up the flight of stairs he was sitting on. Just before she reached the step he was sitting on, she spoke.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Flack could tell she was being sincere.

"Uh, ya. Fine. Thanks." He replied. His response came out a little harsher than he had intended. He could tell by the look on her face that she was slightly taken aback.

"Okay then. Have a nice evening." She smiled briefly as she walked past him. It wasn't the same smile as the first one she had offered him. It was once of those 'polite smiles', but Flack knew it was because he had acted like a jerk.

He though for sure she'd stop and offer to help, but moments later he heard a door open and the footsteps fade away. He cursed himself for being a jerk, and then cursed himself again for being slightly disappointed that she hadn't offered to help. After all, he didn't need help.

Flack spent ten more minutes cursing himself, and another five minutes wallowing in self-pity before he was interrupted by a door opening above him. He heard footsteps, although they didn't sound like normal footsteps. He turned to look up the stairs and winced as he did so. _'Ok'_ he thought _'this person is barefoot…with hot pink toenails…'_

The person came down a few more steps. Flack couldn't believe it, but he actually got the butterfly feeling in his stomach. Flack found himself looking up at Mrs. Myers' 'nice young lady with a heart of gold in 5F.' She smiled at him, almost looking sheepish. He just stared back.

His mind was racing. Why hadn't he noticed her before? She looked so…..he couldn't place it….hot? sexy? cute? Who knew pink flannel pj bottoms and a white t-shirt could look so good. Bare feet, glasses and brown hair in a messy bun with wisps of hair all over the place along completed the 'au-naturel' look. He quickly jolted himself back to reality and he looked away shaking his head. He couldn't even walk up a few flights of stairs, how could he ever expect to satisfy a woman like her?

She boldly came down the last few steps and sat beside him. He noticed she was holding two juice boxes and two granola bars.

"I know you said you were fine, but looked a little…uh….not fine, no offence. So, I brought you a snack, to help convince you to tackle the next few flights of stairs." She said as she poked the straw into the juice box and handed in to Flack.

"Oh, uh, thank you?" he said as she opened the granola bar wrapper.

"You're not allergic to peanuts, are you?" she asked seriously before handing him the granola bar.

Flack bit back a laugh. "No."

"Okay, good. You never know these days." She said and smiled at him before turning her attention to her own juice box. They sat in silence for a few beats before Flack worked up the courage to speak. What did he have to lose? His dignity had already been tossed out the window.

"How did you know I was still down here?"

She smiled. "My cat."

Flack looked at her like she was beginning to sprout a second head.

She laughed. "I guess I should probably explain. Miss Piggy, my cat, can hear when someone opens the door to the stairwell. Whenever it opens she runs to me and meows. She's been sleeping since I got home, so I figured you were still down here."

Flack smiled and stuck out his hand. "Don Flack, 5C. Nice to meet you."

"Abby Everett, 5F." she smiled and shook his hand. Flack was beginning to enjoy his new sense of bravery.

"I don't usually hang out in the stairwell..." Flack started to explain.

"And I don't usually offer snacks to strangers." She smiled

"I just haven't been normal, I mean, able to do normal things….no, that's not what I mean…" he started to stutter. Dammit, there were the butterflies again…

" S'ok, you don't have to explain yourself to me." She smiled reassuringly.

Flack instantly felt better when she smiled at him. "No, it's just, I was injured on the job a couple of months back. I'm just tired of not being able to do shit." He stopped and looked at her expectantly.

"So…you figured you'd prove yourself by climbing five flights of stairs with your groceries?"

Flack chuckled. "Well, when you say it like that, it makes me sound egotistical and stupid."

"Well….you are a man…" the second the words were out of her mouth, Flack could tell she wanted to take them back. She brought her hand to her mouth and blushed. "Gosh, I'm really sorry."

Flack laughed out loud for the first time in a long time. "No, no, don't worry about it! It's the truth. You know, this is the first normal conversation I've had with anyone since the bombing." He started. "Everyone is always trying to help."

"I could tell by the death look and curt response earlier that you didn't want and of it." She replied as she held out her hand for his empty juice box and granola bar wrapper.

"Ya, sorry about that." He smiled

"I get that a lot at work." She replied. "I'm a physical therapist at St. Vincent's. You're lucky I just got home from work. I still have my friendly, bubbly personality turned on." She winked.

Flack smiled "What's your normal personality?"

"You're the detective, you should be able to see right through my act." She smiled

"How did you know?" he asked. He was really starting to like this girl.

"Well, Mrs. Myers is your biggest fan, and I saw you on the news awhile ago. Takes a long time before a girl will forget those blue eyes." She winked at him and started to get up. "It was nice chatting with you Don."

"Likewise." Don nodded as he slowly (and painfully) got up. He noticed that Abby reached for him when she saw him wince, but quickly pulled back.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" she asked

"Of course." He smiled. With that, Abby turned to walk up the steps. Flack waited a few beats before speaking again.

"You're not going to offer to help?" he asked in a teasing tone.

She turned around and smiled a smile that made Flack's knees like jello. "I thought you'd never ask." She exclaimed as Flack saw relief wash over her face.

"It's gonna sound corny, but I'm glad I could help. I really didn't want to leave you here alone in the stairwell." She laughed.

"Ok, but it's our little secret, and you have to let me open the door for you, ok?" he replied.

"You've got yourself a deal Ducky!"

"Ducky?" he asked as they started up the stairs.

"Ya, you know….Donald Duck? Ducky? Don't tell me no one's ever called you that?"

"Umm, no, can't say I've ever been called Ducky." He laughed.

"Humph. I can't believe that. Kids must have lacked imagination back in the olden days, eh?" she smiled at him as he opened to door to their floor.

"Just how old do you think I am!" he exclaimed.

"How old do you think I am?" she asked him back.

"Oh no, I'm not playing this game." He smiled as he put his key in his apartment door. He turned to look at her. "Fine" he said. He brought his hand to his chin and looked at Abby intently. She stood and started back at him, trying not to laugh.

"Well, you have a job….a job that requires college education. You seem mature, but the whole barefoot thing says otherwise." Abby looked at her feet and wiggled her toes. Flack chuckled. "See what I mean? I'm gonna go with…..25?"

"Really? Why thank you!" She smiled

"I got it right?" he asked, praying that she was indeed 25. A 25 year old wouldn't think he was old.

"Close, but no banana Ducky." She grinned. "22."

Flack's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "I just graduated in April, got the job here. I've only been at St. Vincent's for 4 months." She supplied.

Flack tried to mask his surprise. She was young, well, not that young, but young enough to think that he was old. His chances with Abby were next to nothing.

"Well, that was fun." She smiled. Oblivious to Flack's inner turmoil. "Here are your groceries. I'll see you around Ducky!"

"Wait! How old am I?" he asked. He had to know what she thought. He knew he was just digging a deeper hole.

She laughed. "Ummm, I'm gonna so with…..29…no! Wait, 28!"

"You had it right the first time kid, 29 it is." Flack responded and instantly cursed himself for using 'kid'. Way to kill off what little chance he had….

"Dammit! I always do that. Should learn to go with my first response!" she giggled.

"Well, I'll see ya 'round." Flack said as he opened his door. He wanted to get out of this situation as fast as he could.

"Adios Ducky!" she said as she walked over to her apartment.

'_Way to go Don…you took things from potential hot romance to big brother in less than a minute.'_ Flack sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad people are enjoying it…here is the next chapter. It was a little harder to write…I'm trying to establish a little DL _

Chapter Two

"Hey Flack!" Lindsay exclaimed when she saw Flack walk off the elevator. "I can't believe how good you look! Is it ok if I give you a hug?" she asked him.

Flack chuckled. "Sure, but easy ok?"

"Are you trying to steal my girl Flack?" Danny said from behind him.

"Danny! Go easy, it's his first day back!" Lindsay said as she released Flack from the hug.

"Good to have you back man." Danny said as he slapped Flack's shoulder.

"Trust me; it's good to be back. It was torture staying home all day."

"Whatever, you had people waiting on you hand and foot. I bet you had the women fighting each other to help you. Talk about heaven on earth." Danny smiled.

Lindsay noticed a change in Flack's expression. She quickly changed the subject. "So desk duty for awhile?"

Flack sighed. "Ya, for a few weeks at least."

"Mac said you'll be working here too?" Lindsay asked.

"Ya, going over cold cases and such." Flack supplied.

"You'll continue your physical therapy right?" Danny winked. Flack shot him the look of death. He told Danny about Abby in complete confidence. _'Figures'_ Flack thought.

Lindsay looked back and forth between Danny and Flack. Something was definitely going on. Flack looked uncomfortable.

"Danny, let's go. We have to get this stuff to Mac." Lindsay started.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up; I wanna talk to Flack." Danny smirked.

"Danny. Now." Lindsay said in a low, no nonsense tone.

Flack laughed at the look on Danny's face. He obviously knew what that tone meant.

"I can give you a ride home man. We'll catch up." Danny said as he started heading in the direction Lindsay was going.

"Sure. Better get goin' man. Before she sets up an embargo or something." Flack winked.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it necessary for you to patronize him like that?" Lindsay asked Danny later that afternoon.

"Who?"

"You know who!" she said seriously. "His first day back and you're already chastising him like a 12 year old."

"Come on, it's too easy. He's head over heels for some chick in his building that he shared granola bars and juices boxes with in a stairwell." Danny chuckled. When he got no response from Lindsay, he looked up at her from his paperwork.

"Don't tell me…." Danny started.

"You're right, I think it's cute." She said matter-of-factly.

"Montana, come on." Danny said laughing.

"It's simple, and thoughtful. Maybe it's what Flack needs to get through this."

"He thinks she's too young for him. Actually, no, he thinks that she thinks he's too old." Danny waved his hand around as he got back to work.

"He's never heard the saying 'love hath no age'?" Lindsay smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Flack sighed. He was getting nowhere. He couldn't stay focused on anything for more than ten minutes. Everything reminded him of Abby. Something she said, something she did. _'Dammit! I'm losing it!'_

Flack ran his hand over his face. It had been two weeks since he first met Abby. He had seen her around a few times since then. Mostly just casually in the hallway or stairwell. He remembered how happy she was when he climbed all the stairs at once.

Flashback

_Flack opened the door to the 5th floor. He was winded, in some pain, but smiling._

"_You look happy." A voice said as he walked through the stairwell door._

"_And you don't." Flack smiled. Abby looked extremely pissed off. Her hair was messed up, she looked tired and sweaty._

"_Why thank you for noticing." She said as she put her hands on her hips. "Why are you so happy?" she inquired._

"_I'll have you know I just climbed all those stairs in one shot. And I'm carrying my own groceries." Flack smiled as he puffed up his chest and held up the bags as proof._

"_Ducky, that's awesome!" She said as she went to hug him. "That's a huge step for you. Any pain? Dizziness?" she stopped herself. "Sorry, force of habit."_

" _S'okay." He smiled. "No dizziness, little pain." He said. "But nothing to worry about, I promise." He finished quickly when he saw the worried look on her face._

"_You gonna tell me why you look about ready to strangle someone?" Flack asked smiling._

_Abby's face scrunched up and she sighed. "Miss Piggy got out. I'm trying to find her. You'd be amazed how many places she's found to hide." _

_Flack chuckled. "She's done this before?"_

"_Oh ya, her favourite pastime, driving me crazy. Usually she comes out after a half hour. It's only be 20 minutes, I've got ten more minutes left of this."_

"_Well, enjoy." Flack laughed._

"_I will. And congrats Ducky!"_

End Flashback

"Hey man. You ready to go?" Danny called from the doorway.

Flack sighed. "Ya, sure"

"Woah man, rough day?"

"Nah, just long."

Danny chuckled. "Little lady got your mind racing?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Flack admitted.

Danny smirked. "I remember those days. It's worth it in the end."

"Ya, I'm not sure this is gonna work out the way it did with you and Monroe." Flack said.

"You never know. Let's go, she's waiting for us." Danny smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you don't mind Flack?" Lindsay asked as they walked into Flack's apartment.

"It's fine. I've learned to cook and apparently I'm good." Flack smiled. "Lemme go change and I'll get started. Messer, can you hit play on the answering machine?"

Flack walked to his room as the messages started to play.

"Donald….it's your mother….you need to call me. I haven't heard from you in two weeks. Call me Donald."

Flack heard Danny laughing. "Call your mother, Donald."

"Erase it Messer."

"Ducky….it's me….uh, I got your number from Mrs. Myers, I hope you don't mind."

Flack recognized Abby's voice, and of course his new nickname. He could tell she was upset, her voice was cracking on the machine. Danny and Lindsay looked up at him when he came out of the room.

"Sorry to bother you but, I….uh _sniffle_ can't find Miss Piggy." She chocked on her words. "I have to go to work, but if you see her, could you catch her for me? Call me at work if you see her? 555-6757. Thanks Ducky…"

Flack let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Ducky?" Danny asked trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

Flack let out a small smile. "Ya, like Donald Duck…"

Danny couldn't take it. He burst out laughing. Tears were streaming down his face and he could barely stand.

"Alright, alright." Lindsay said. "What does the cat look like?"

"Umm, I've only see it once. Dark, long hair, very fat." Flack replied. He headed over and opened the door. He looked down the hall and saw an extremely angry looking cat lying against Abby's apartment door.

Lindsay walked past Flack and picked her up. Flack stopped her before she came back into the apartment. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm bringing the cat in so she's doesn't get into the stairwell or something." She said.

"She can't come in here. I'm allergic." Flack said. He could already feel his eyes starting to get itchy.

"She can't just stay out there. Take benadryl or something." She huffed, holding the cat protectively.

"Says the farmgirl who has no allergies." Flack murmured. He shut the door behind Lindsay and went for the phone.

"What are you gonna say?" Danny teased as Flack dialed the number.

"Uh, that I found the cat, alive." He returned.

"You have to be nicer than that!" Lindsay said. "Tell her she looks happy, didn't lose weight, and is purring like crazy."

Danny and Flack just stared at her.

"What? Animal people treat their animals like children."

"Yes, could I speak to Abby Everett please. Don Flack ma'am. Yes, I'll hold."

Danny inched closer to Don, hoping to catch both sides of the conversation.

"Hey. So I found Miss Piggy. She was outside your apartment door. No, I don't think she thinks you're a terrible mother….Abby, you had to go to work. It's ok, she's fine. Still fat, happy and purring. Okay, 3 hours it is. It's no problem, really. See you later." Flack was blushing when he hung up the phone.

"Oh Ducky! You're my hero!" Danny gushed in a girly voice.

"Shut up Messer!" Flack growled.

"That's really cute Flack. Bonus points for you." Lindsay winked.

_Three hours later_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Flack got up off the couch to answer his door.

"Woah, Ducky. You look like shit." Abby gasped. "Are you sick?" she brought her hand up to feel his forehead, to his cheek.

Flack's stomach somersaulted. "No, allergies." He said as best he could.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she exclaimed. "You shouldn't have the Pig in your apartment Don!"

His stomach flipped again when she used his given name. She rushed past him and scooped up the cat.

"I really appreciate this Ducky. I owe you one." She smiled. "Actually, probably two since you're allergic to her."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd better go before she makes you any worse. Take benadryl, and don't rub those eyes. Thanks again."

With that she was gone. He couldn't even get in the 'no problem' and 'my pleasure' he has practised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N: _The reviews are great guys, thanks! I am going to NYC on Friday, so I'm running around like crazy trying to get everything in order before I leave. I'll try to post another chapter before I go. I'll write during the flights and layover, so hopefully I'll have stuff to post when I get back. I'm off to London a few days after I get home from NYC, so they'll be a few more days of no posting. Hope you are all having a great summer!_

Chapter Three

"So she owes you one, eh?" Lindsay asked with a smile as they were getting ready to leave the lab.

Flack grinned. "Actually two, but I counted the kiss as one. Dinner tonight is the second."

"Very smooth Flack." Danny butted in. "How you gonna deal with the cat? You couldn't even last 30 minutes."

"She's locking her up and cleaning before I get there. I've been told to take benadryl before I go over." He smiled.

"She must like you…" Lindsay winked.

"You never locked your cat up for me." Danny said.

"You're not allergic! Takes a lot for us to lock our beloved pets in a back room." Lindsay smiled. "Better make it worth her while 'Ducky'."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Flack was nervous. He couldn't even remember the last time he was this nervous. _'Get it together'_ he said to himself as he took a deep breath before he knocked on Abby's door.

He heard her walking towards the door and check the peephole. His stomach flipped as he heard the lock slide. Abby had a smile on her face that made his knees feel like jello – again.

"I thought I said this was a casual dinner…" she said motioning towards his suit.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be late, and I just came from work." He said sheepishly.

"That's okay Ducky. I'll forgive you this time." She winked as she stepped away from the door and motioned for him to come in.

"Smells good." Flack noted.

Abby smiled. "Good! I was worried you wouldn't like my cooking. Chicken with rice and sautéed veggies ok?" she asked.

"Wow. You always eat so healthy?" he teased.

"Of course! I'm a health professional. It would be like asking you if you always check out shady people on the subway." She scoffed.

Flack was about to comment when he heard the most horrible noise coming form the back of the apartment.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, his hand automatically going for his gun.

"Easy detective, it's just Miss Piggy. She's extremely miffed that I've locked her in my room." Abby laughed as she went into the kitchen.

"Need help?" Flack asked as he peered down the hall to see Miss Piggy's paws sticking our from under the door of Abby's room.

"I've got it, thanks. You want anything to drink?"

"Drink would be nice. Are you sure she's gonna be okay in that room?" he asked.

"She'll be fine. She's just putting on a show. Here you go. Dinner'll be ready in a minute."

"Milk?" he asked smiling.

"What? It's good for you Ducky. I can add some chocolate to it if you'd prefer?" she teased.

"Very funny."

Abby walked back into the kitchen to get dinner. Flack watched her walk away, his gaze dropping down her back, over her hips, to her…_ 'This has GOT to stop.'_ He told himself closing his eyes. _'She's probably got a boyfriend…a young boyfriend. I bet she's a great girlfriend, with that body…'_

"Are you okay Ducky?" Abby asked as she came out of the kitchen with two plates.

Flack's eyes snapped open. "Uh, ya, fine. Looks good."

"You sure? You look a little flushed." She asked, concerned.

Flack had never been so embarrassed. "Fine, just a long day at work." He smiled, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Well then, you should eat, take a nice warm shower and head to bed. Actually, a bath is probably better….nothing like a bath to calm you down." She smiled. "Have a seat. I'll go get more milk."

Flack groaned inwardly as he took his badge and gun off his belt and took his notebook out of his pocket. _'Try not to picture her in the bath.'_ He repeated to himself as he set his things on the table near the door.

Dinner went a lot better than Flack figured it would. Conversation flowed well. They told each other about their childhood, work and friends. She was interesting to say the least. After 3 hours of chatting and laughing. Abby finally pulled the plug on the evening.

"Oh my goodness! Look at the time! Ducky, you better get home! You have to work tomorrow, right?"

Flack hated to admit it, but she was right. "Ya, I better get goin'."

"We should do this again sometime." She smiled. "Kind of nice having someone other than Miss Piggy to eat with."

Flack's heart almost burst. "Sure, although next time at my place, so you don't have to lock up the cat." He smiled.

"Ya, sorry about her yelling all evening."

"Hey, no problem. This was fun." He replied as he clipped his gun and badge back onto his belt.

Abby held the door open for him as he stepped out into the hallway. He mustered up all the courage he has as he turned to her.

"Maybe Thursday night, we could eat at my place?" He asked hopefully.

Her face scrunched up. "Sorry, I can't. Some friends are coming down from home to visit."

Flack's face fell. "Oh well, I'll see you around then?"

"Ya, can I take a rain check on the dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure" Flack smiled. "G'night."

"'Night Ducky." She replied. Flack was almost certain she was blushing.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Romeo, how was the date?" Danny asked as he walked up on the crime scene.

"It was nice." Flack said looking up at Danny for only a split second.

"Just fine."

"It was dinner Messer. That's all. She was just thanking me for the cat thing."

"Could we perhaps focus on the crime scene?" Lindsay piped up.

"Ya, sorry. Vic is a Jane Doe for now. A guy jogging with his dog found her at 7am. He checked for a pulse." Flack said.

"Since when do you take 'official detective notes' on scrap pieces of paper Flack?" Danny teased.

"Look, I couldn't find my notebook, alright. I think it fell out of my pocket in the car or somethin'." Flack said defensively.

"Easy man." Danny laughed. "I'll look around, Montana, you got the body?"

Lindsay nodded in acknowledgment.

"You seem on edge a bit Flack. Not like you to misplace things." Lindsay smiled. "This wouldn't have anything to do with…"

"No!" Flack cut her off. The look on her face said she didn't believe him.

"It's ok to admit that you can't stop thinking about her…"

"It's not that. We just….I don't know. She's probably seeing someone, she's young and beautiful. She belongs with some good looking successful businessman or somethin'." Flack replied.

"What makes you think that?" Lindsay inquired. Interested in hearing Flack's reasoning.

Danny called both of them over.

"We'll continue this later." Lindsay told Flack as she stood up.

Xxxxxxxx

"Pig? Miss Piggy? Come on. I don't want to play this game…you want your breakfast or not?" Abby called from the kitchen. She poked her head out into the hall.

"Pig, what are you playing with now?" she asked as she walked over to the cat. "Hmmm, that looks important, I don't know if you should be chewing on that…"

She bent down and pushed Miss Piggy away from the mystery object. Abby recognized it instantly. "Pig, is that what I think it is?"

They both sat and stared at it for a few moments. "I should call him, right? May be something important in there, no?"

Abby picked up the notebook. Miss Piggy had chewed a corner, but it was still intact.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Lindsay watched through the glass as Flack interviewed the man whose wallet was found near Jane Doe's body.

Flack's phone started to vibrate against the table beside Danny and Lindsay. The both looked over at the phone. Danny reached for it, but Lindsay grabbed his arm.

"You can't answer that!" she said.

"Hey, he is the one who purposely left his phone out here." Danny defended.

"Ya, so he wouldn't be interrupted. Not so you could answer it."

"Too bad. I'm answering it. Could be related to the case." Danny smiled.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Lindsay muttered as Danny picked up the phone.

"Detective Flack's phone, how can I help you?" he answered smirking at Lindsay.

"_Oh, um, could I speak to Detective Flack, please?"_ _Abby said, surprised Flack didn't answer his own phone._

"Sorry, he's busy at the moment, this is Detective Messer, can I take a message?" Lindsay just shook her head; Danny was having too much fun with this.

"_Oh, well, this is his gir…uh, neighbor, he left his notebook at my place, I thought he might need it." Abby stammered _'I cannot believe I almost said girlfriend'_ she said to herself._

"Maybe you could bring it by, you know, chain of custody and all that." Danny bit back a laugh.

"_Oh, sure."_

"Bring it to the CSI headquarters, 21st floor. Ask for Detective Flack or me, Detective Messer."

"_Ok, in about an hour?"_

"Sure, thing."

"_Okay, thanks Detective Messer."_

"Oh no, thank you." With that, Danny hung up the phone.

"You are unbelievable Messer." Lindsay said incredulously.

"Which is why you are so attracted to me." He winked at her. "She's got his notebook; she'll be here in an hour with it."

"Chain of custody?" Lindsay laughed.

"Ya, well, she believed it. She also almost called herself his girlfriend, but quickly covered up with neighbor." Danny smiled.

Lindsay raised her eyebrows. She turned to look at Flack in the interrogation room. _'This could be interesting…'_ she thought to herself, not wanting to give Danny the satisfaction of knowing that she thought his idea was a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N:_ I'm REALLY sorry that I didn't post before I left. I just got so busy there were a million things I had to do before I left. I had an awesome time! NYC is amazing; everyone should go there at least once in their lifetime. I'm in love with that city!_

_Rogue Amazon Boo – Thanks for kind words! I'm happy that you think the story flows well, I'm always worried about that…_

_Demolished-soul – I can't wait to see where the story goes either ;)_

_The Little Corinthian – Thanks! I can't believe I actually went to NYC. It was amazing._

_Bluenose – Glad you like Abby! Took me awhile to think up her character, the slip of the tongue seemed fitting for her _

_Liria – Here is the next update, I hope it's long enough for you ;)_

_Troo – Glad it makes you laugh…it's important to laugh a few times each day!_

_Brett – Thanks for the review!_

_Tylerhiltongrupie53 – I haven't decided how this is going to all pan out, eventually they will have dinner at his place I'm sure…_

_Snowbear96 – I'm glad you like it. I'm having trouble with the DL part…so many waaaaay better DL stories out there!_

Chapter Four

"Eat fast Piggy, I gotta go." Abby said as she scooped the cat food into the dish. "I've got thirty minutes to get downtown."

Abby finished getting dressed while Miss Piggy finished her food.

"You know, for a fat cat, you eat really slowly." Abby told the cat in passing. "You have until I get my shoes on and find my metrocard to finish."

Five minutes later Abby was out the door, the cat fed and dishes cleaned.

'_Rush hour, how wonderful'_ she thought to herself as she waited for the subway.

Thirty minutes later, she was walking into the CSI building.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the security guard asked her as she looked around the lobby.

"Yes, I'm here to see Detective Flack or Messer on the 21st floor." Abby told him

"In that case, you need to sign this log, and wear a visitor's tag."

Abby filled out the paperwork and was in the elevator in no time. She stepped off the elevator at the 21st floor. _'Hmmm, actually kind of looks like it does on tv.'_ she smirked.

She must have looked out of place because a guy carrying a stack of folders offered his help.

"Looking for anyone in particular?"

"Yes, actually, Detective Flack and Messer?" Abby said shyly.

"Well, Flack is interrogating a suspect right now, but I think Messer is free. Have a seat; I'll go get him for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She smiled.

"No problem."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hey Messer!" Adam called down the hall once he was sure he was out of 'her' hearing range.

Danny looked up from whatever he was going over with Lindsay.

"You got some hot chick asking for you or Flack." Adam smiled and motioned towards the front reception area.

Danny peered through the glass and sure enough, there she was. Just as Flack had described her: slightly taller than Lindsay, but just as petite; brown wavy hair and glasses. Although Flack has always described her as casual and carefree, today, she was anything but. First off, she looks extremely nervous. Secondly, her hair was down, she wore a black knee length skirt and a white blouse with the top three buttons undone, not in the 'here everyone have a look' way, but the 'no one would look anyways' kinda way.

"Well, are you just gonna stand here, or you gonna go talk to her?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm goin'….I was just trying to get a feel of what type of person she is." Danny explained.

"Is that a hint of nervousness I hear Messer?" Lindsay smirked.

Danny scoffed. "Not a chance."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lindsay grinned. Danny just shot her a look.

Danny walked up to Abby slowly. They made eye contact and he smiled. She had nice brown eyes, a lot like Lindsay's except hers were filled with worry. Danny held out his hand "I'm Detective Messer, you must be Flack's….neighbor?"

"Ya, Abby Everett, nice to meet you." She smiled, shaking Danny's hand. "I have his notebook, unfortunately my cat found it first. She chewed the corner a bit. Sorry." She said, obviously embarrassed as she held out the notebook for Danny.

Danny chuckled. "It's alright. I'm sure Flack won't mind." He smiled.

Abby smiled back. "Could you tell him I said hi? I have to run to the airport, pick up some friends."

"Will do. Hey, we're going out for drinks tonight, want to join us?" Danny asked.

"I'd love to, but my friends are coming from home to visit…."

"Oh, just bring them along!"

"Are you sure? My friends aren't really city people…." Abby scrunched her face up.

"Bring 'em along. Flack'll be happy to see ya. 7 tonight at Joe's on 8th?" Danny smirked and Abby blushed.

"We'll be there." Abby smiled. "Was nice to meet you Detective."

"Likewise, and call me Danny." He winked.

Abby nodded and got into the elevator. After the doors closed, Danny heard a voice behind him.

"Flack is going to kill you." Lindsay said matter of factly.

"It'll be worth it." Danny chuckled. He looked up to see Flack coming down the hall.

"Hey Flack! Joe's at 7, you, me, Montana, Abby and some of her friend's from back home. We'll have a good time, no?"

Flack looked at Danny, then Lindsay who held up her hands gesturing it was all Danny's doing.

"By the way, here is your notebook. Abby dropped it off, she apologizes for the cat teeth marks on the corner, she also says hi." Danny said casually as he handed Flack the notebook.

"What the hell is going on Messer?" Flack asked. Lindsay could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Look, she called your phone, I answered, she dropped the notebook off. I invited her to come with us for drinks, her friends are gonna come too." Danny smiled completely pleased with himself.

Before Flack has a chance to respond, Danny was walking down the hall back towards the interrogation room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Think she's coming? Like really?" Flack asked Lindsay nervously.

"Jeez Flack, relax. She was bringing her friends, the probably got held up." Just as the words were out of Lindsay's mouth, the door opened and Abby stepped in.

Danny waved to her. She smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. She turned to her friends and pointed in Danny's direction. She had changed since the morning. She was now in jeans and a loose fitting spaghetti strapped top. Again, he noticed that she showed off enough to catch a guy's eye, but seemed as if she never meant to. She had three friends with her. All dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts. Two of them were blond and one was a brunette, like Abby, but taller, and pregnant. The three girls screamed country.

"Hey Abby. Glad you could make it." Danny greeted. "This is my girlfriend, Lindsay, and of course, Flack."

"Sorry we're late." Abby apologized "Took some convincing to get them on the subway."

"We've heard stories about the crazies in this city." One of the blonds piped up. "And with Abby walking around in clothes like _that_….just asking for trouble."

"Amanda…" Abby blushed. Lindsay tried to change the subject and ease the tension.

"Where are you guys from?"

"Where are my manners?" Abby forced a laugh, trying not to make eye contact with Flack while she was still blushing. "I should have done introductions. This is Ashley, Amanda and Chantal. Oh, and of course, this little munchkin is my yet-to-be-name goddaughter." Abby smiled as she touched Chantal's belly.

"We're from a small town in Ontario." Ashley provided. "Not used to big city life. It's very different. Sure changed her." She gestured towards Abby.

"You ladies want a drink?" Danny asked, noticing that Abby was getting annoyed with the comments. He took everyone's orders as Flack strategically placed himself closer to Abby.

"Thanks for returning the notebook." He said quietly.

She blushed. "Oh, no problem. I'm sorry Miss Piggy got to it before I did."

"So, you must be the hot cop she's been raving about for the past couple of weeks?" Ashley asked loudly.

"Ashley!" Abby shot her a look. "Bathroom, let's go"

"I'll join you." Amanda smiled. The three girls got up and headed towards the bathroom. Flack could tell Abby was mad.

"You'll have to excuse them." Chantal told them. "They tend to get a little carried away. Abby's the one that got away. Small towns like ours don't really produce people like her. She's the only one of us who got out of the town, went to school and moved to the city. She's beautiful and successful…I think there's some jealousy there. Although everything they say is true, they really truly believe that Abby would be better off at home." Chantal said smiling.

Lindsay smiled back. "I know what you mean. Same thing tends to happen where I'm from, although, not to that extent."

"You just have to let them be themselves….the more Abby protests, the worse they'll get. They really do care for her, scares them a bit to have her in the big city all alone. She's fit in really well, and I think that's part of their problem. Ash and Abby have always butted heads." Chantal explained as the girls came walking back to the table.

Danny came back with the drinks. Abby settled back down beside Flack. Judging by the look on her face she wasn't pleased. Ashley and Amanda both looked extremely pleased with themselves.

"So, Don, are you the hot cop she's been talking about?" Ashley smirked. Flack saw the look of exasperation and embarrassment on Abby's face. He decided to play along with them.

Flack chuckled and out his arm around on the back of Abby's chair. "I guess so, Don Flack, nice to meet you."

Ashley was momentarily shocked, as was Abby, who gave him a weird look. "Well, I'll tell you Don, I was getting worried about her, y'know? 22, still single, no kids. Practically unheard of where we are from." Ashley chuckled.

"Ok, Ash, they don't need to hear your rant. Let's just order our food, ok?" Abby said, almost desperately. Flack made a point to inch a little closer to her. By the look on Ashley's face, he didn't think he was going to like what she had to say.

"Oh come on Abs. You can't deny it! You're just different." She chuckled. Then turned to address the others. "We all thought she'd be the first to settled down."

"Settle down?" Danny asked confused.

"Ya, you know, get married, have kids. She used to talk about it all the time, 5 kids, 3 boys 2 girls, right Abs? And you know, she's always been so good with them, kids I mean. Especially after her mother died, for sure we figured she's settle with….Garet was it?"

"Oh ya, Garet would have been a steal. Married Lea Goodins y'know, have 2 kids now." Amanda supplied.

"So, anyways, she decides after high school to go to college. Of all things! By this time, Amanda and I are married." Ashley scoffs.

"I swear, Abby, when you had that breast cancer scare, I figured you'd realize you calling and come home." Amanda said sipping her drink.

Flack felt Abby stiffen. She was sitting straight up in her chair, obviously not enjoying the conversation. He dropped his hand to her back and rubbed her back hoping to calm her down.

"Woah, woah, she's only 22." Danny interjected. All of a sudden he felt extremely protective of her.

"It's different where we lived." Chantal tried to explain calmly. "Farming town, very small. By 22, girls are married with kids on the way. Abby here just figured out there was a world out there and went for it."

Flack felt Abby release a breath. She refused to look at him. He thought she was starting to relax, but he was wrong.

"Ashley, you don't even know these people." Abby started harshly. Flack kept his hand on her back. "They don't need to hear you gripe about my apparent failures so let's move on to other things. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh really? We are friends since birth, and I don't know what I'm talking about?" she countered, ready for a fight. Amanda and Chantal exchanged a look, like they were expecting this eventually.

"Right, because if you did, you'd know I chose to go to school because I watched my mother die not having done half the things she wanted to do. And I stayed in school after the breast cancer scare _because_ I was following my dreams, and _that_ was how I wanted to live my life." Abby was furious now. Flack could feel every muscle in her back tense.

"That's all fine and dandy, but you're mother had a husband, and kids. You don't think that's an accomplishment?" Ashley fired back. "Instead of doing things that matter, you are here, all alone in a big city, dressing like a tramp, and probably sleeping with any guy who looks down your shirt and tells you he thinks you're pretty." As Ashley made her last comment, she shot Flack a look.

"OK! You know what? We're tired from our flight." Chantal said standing up. "We should get back. Abby, you stay here. We'll catch a cab."

Ashley and Abby just stared at each other. Ashley finally broke the stare. "Ya, whatever."

Ashley and Amanda got up and went outside.

"Don't let her get to you Abs. You know she's just jealous right?" Chantal winked. "She's just jealous that she never got her 'before baby' body back, and here you are looking fabulous. See you at the apartment?"

"Ya, gimme and hour."

Danny, Lindsay, Flack and Abby sat in silence for a few moments before the tears started streaming down Abby's face.

"I'm really sorry about that. I thought now that she's a mother of two; she'd have a little more class. I should have known she would bring it up." She tried to give a slight smile as she went to stand.

"Woah, where you goin'?" Danny asked.

"Sorry, I just need to get out of here. This was nice, but I haven't been this morbidly embarrassed, ever. Again, I'm really sorry. It was nice of you to invite us."

"Don't worry about it! Rain check, ok?" Lindsay offered her a comforting smile.

Flack got up as Abby did. She gave him a funny look as she dropped some money on the table, but let him follow her to the door.

"Look, you can't wander around alone." Flack told her before she had a chance to talk.

"Thanks Ducky, but I'll be fine. Extremely embarrassed, but I'll live I'm sure." She smiled weakly.

"Why don't you stay at my place? I'll crash on the couch. And before you say anything, I won't take no for an answer." He smirked.

Abby smiled, her cheeks still stained with tears. "I guess I have no choice then."

Flack smiled and hailed a cab. "Can I just ask you something, it's personal; you can refuse to answer if you want…"

"Sure. Can't get any worse than it was in there…"

"The breast cancer thing is it…uh…is it over?" he asked nervously.

Abby smiled. "Well, yes and no. My mother died from it. So I'm at a higher risk. I found a lump, had it checked out. They sent me on my merry way with a list of recommendations. I got every 6 months to get re-checked."

"Recommendations to prevent it?" Flack asked as the got into the cab.

Abby laughed. "I guess. The doctor told me to do regular self exams, or have my boyfriend do them for me, his words, not mine! Stop the pill, have kids and breast feed. Don't tell Ashley, she'd have a field day with that."

Flack was surprised. "That's the great advice?"

"Not much one can do. It's cancer Ducky. Take precautions and live your life." Abby smiled.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Take the precautions?"

Abby giggled and blushed. "I do the self exams, since the boyfriend thing is still in the works. I did stop the pill Dr. Ducky, but the having kids and breastfeeding thing is on hold. Takes two to tango on that one."

Now it was Flack's turn to blush. "Right, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's nice to know someone cares about me and isn't judging me by my lack of offspring."

They spent the rest of the cab ride in comfortable silence. Flack could tell Abby was tired. The second she lay on Flack's bed, she was out like a light. After Flack took off her shoes and slipped her under the covers, he turned to leave.

"Don?" his stomach flip-flopped at the sound of his name.

"Ya?"

"Could you maybe stay? Usually Miss Piggy's snoring helps me sleep, but…..I just don't like to be alone."

"Sure, I can stay." He said, trying not to sound too eager. He stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. "I even think I snore."

He felt Abby laugh in the bed. "Thanks Don. You're awesome."

He lay listening to her sleep. About 15 minutes after she fell asleep, she rolled onto her side, rested her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach. Flack sighed. He liked this _way _too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews everyone. I got a chance to write some more, so here is another chapter…_

_Snowbear96 – hope you enjoy this one _

_LadeeBear – I tried to make Abby a believable character, but at the same time didn't want to make her life too dramatic._

_Wingsofabutterfly86 – thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter._

_The Little Corinthian - New York was amazing. My friend and I have over 200 pictures from our weekend. The weather was fantastic, rained a bit, but the temp stayed about 74 throughout the weekend, it was great sightseeing weather!_

_Legolasgirl- I made her friends out to be kind of harsh, but I know sometimes my friends can be a little too persistent when they want me to see it their way sometimes ;)_

_Demolished-soul – I have lost count of the times my friend's have embarrassed me in public places, although Abby's friends were exceptionally mean. I'm trying to fit in more of Abby's background so you guys can get a sense of where she's coming from…hopefully its working!_

_-Love-You-Always-And-Forever – Thanks! I'm worried about the DL a little bit…My cat's name is actually Miss Piggy. She's the coolest cat in the world, and does all the same things Miss Piggy does in the story, including chewing on notebooks, she LOVES chewing on paper. My brother and I named her when we were kids; she's older now, but still fat and furry!_

_RagazzaPazza – Glad you like it. Don is a gentleman, he would never try anything like that ;) Abby's cat will probably be happy to have the apartment to herself…free to do as she pleases _

_Chilli-peppers – Glad you like my writing…hope you enjoy this one…_

_Trixie7 – Thanks for the review!_

_Bluenose – Good idea….hmmm, maybe I should have thought of that…_

Chapter 5

Abby woke with a start. It took her a good few seconds before she realized she was not in her own bed.

'_This is no good'_ she thought to herself as she realized she was in Flack's bed. His cell phone started to ring. She felt Flack move beneath her. His movements stilled when he realized what was going on. Abby felt his hand move up her back slowly.

"You gonna answer that?" she asked him quietly.

"It's work." He grunted.

"Doesn't that mean you should answer it?" She said. Flack her smile against his chest through his t-shirt.

Flack sighed and stuck his arm out for his phone on his bedside table. "Shit." He cursed when he couldn't find it.

"It's on this side." Abby told him as she rolled over to pick up the phone and hand it to Flack.

"Thanks." He smiled taking the phone from her.

"You're welcome." She smiled back as she moved to get out of bed.

"Wait." He told her and grabbed her hand. She looked back at him unsure of what to do, but she stayed on the bed.

"Flack." He answered the phone. Not taking his eyes off Abby.

"I'm not on call, you need to call Vicaro. I have desk duty for two more weeks. 'Sokay man. Later." He said and hung up the phone.

"You don't have to go." Flack said softly.

"Look, Ducky. This was really nice of you, but I should go home. They'll be worried." Abby avoided looking him in the eye.

Flack released her hand and ran his hand over his face. "Shit, I'm sorry Abby. I shouldn't have let it get this way."

"What?" she asked, not moving. When Flack didn't answer, she pressed again. "Don, what are you talking about?"

"I know that I'm too old for you, I just thought….never mind. You should go, you're right." He looked away from her.

"Ya, nice try, but now I'm interested in what you have to say, so spit it out. Too old? What is that?" she asked arranging herself so she was sitting cross legged on the bed staring directly at Flack.

"You're very persistent." Flack commented nervously.

"Part of my charm." She replied. Flack could tell she was smiling.

"Are you enjoying my awkward moment?" Flack asked looking towards her.

"Perhaps. Now get on with it."

Flack shifted nervously. He didn't know what to say.

"Don, do you have a crush on me?" she asked, she had a teasing tone in her voice.

Flack groaned. "Is it that obvious?"

Abby laughed. She moved forward and leaned over Flack. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to see your face; I need to turn on the light." She reached forward to turn on the light. Flack's hands instinctively moved to her hips to steady her as she reached over him. "That's better." She said once the light was on.

She sat back on her haunches, but stayed leaning over Flack. He, in turn, kept his hands on her hips.

"For the record, I have a crush on you too." She giggled. Flack smiled, as relief flooded over him. He leaned up slightly and captured her lips with his. She put her hands on his chest to steady herself. He slid his hands up just far enough so they slipped under her shirt onto the smooth skin of her sides.

She smiled against his lips and pulled away. "And you're not too old for me. Why would you think that?"

"You're just….really young, and perky, you know, the type that goes for the young, successful jock type, not the injured cop."

"Selling yourself a little short, no?" she chuckled.

"I can just barely climb the stairs to my apartment Abby, my stamina is limited…..that translates into decreased, uh…capabilities in other, ummm, areas of my life…" Flack said blushing nervously.

"Ya, nice try, but you can't back out of this now. Too late." She smiled and kissed him again.

'_Dammit'_ Flack thought _'This is heaven'_ as his hands slid up under her shirt under her over her bare back. Abby's hands travelled down his chest. She started to pull at the hem of his t-shirt, but Flack pulled away sharply.

"Wait. Abby, we can't, I can't." he said slightly breathless.

"Ok. Don, it's ok, you know. Just tell me, ok?" she said seriously. She looked beautiful, looking down at him, her lips swollen, face slightly flushed and her hair framing her face.

"Abby, I can't ask you to wait. It's unfair." He started.

"Like I told you before, you can't back out now, and how do you know that I don't want to wait?" she queried.

"Uh, I just assumed." He stuttered.

"Ducky, I _have_ to wait. Can't be on the pill, remember? I have a strict 'no sex before the three month mark' policy, and even then, I have to be sure, we would have to be sure…." She looked away from him, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Okay." He said quietly, rubbing her thigh. "But we can, uh, look into it, right?"

Abby looked at him again and smiled shyly. "You mean, like date?"

Flack smiled. "Ya, why not?"

Abby smiled back. "This is so not the romantic way a girl likes to imagine being asked out."

"Well, I don't wanna be like all those other saps." He teased back.

"Right, of course. Look, I'm going to go to my place. I'm sure Ashley and Amanda are conjuring up stories about me flashing my boobs to some guy on the subway." She said getting off the bed.

"I'll call you?" Flack asked.

"Sure, the girls are here for a week, and then I'm free." She walked to his side of the bed and leaned down to kiss him.

"You know, when you lean over like that, leaves nothing to the imagination." Flack smirked.

Abby blushed. "Is it really that bad?" she brought her hand to her chest.

Flack laughed. "Not for me it isn't."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so I'll see you in three months?" Abby smiled and hugged Chantal.

"You'd better!" she laughed.

Abby turned to Ashley and Amanda. "Don't let her stress herself out, ok? And no birth horror stories!"

They laughed. "Still can't believe you slept in his bed!" Ashley squealed.

"Ok, time to go through security girls!" Abby said trying to change the subject, it didn't work.

"Look Abs, I know we rag on you for moving away and stuff, but we love you, you know that right?" Amanda smiled. Abby hugged her.

"I know you do."

Ashley stepped forward to hug Abby. "He seems like a good guy Abs. Remember, no glove, no love…"

"Ashley!" Abby gasped. Ashley just laughed.

"Ok, that care kid, and three months from now, you'll come home, right?" Chantal asked as they started walking away.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss the birth for all the money in the world!" Abby winked. "Now go get on your plane!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N: _You guys are so awesome with the reviews! You guys rock! I was originally only going to make this 6 or 7 chapters long, but I haven't done half the things I wanted to with it, so it may go a few chapters longer, if that's alright with you _

_Chilli-peppers – Thanks!_

_Starcaoe – I had a friend name Don in school, and we used to call him Ducky all the time! Hope you enjoy this one!_

_Snowbear96 – hope this one is "sque" worthy too _

_The Little Corinthian – we were actually taught the 'no glove, no love' saying in grade 7 health class! At least I learned something…_

_Wingsofabutterfly86 – glad you enjoyed it!_

_Demolished-soul – I'm gonna be mean and make Flack wait a little longer before he gets more action ;)_

_ForensicGeek14 – Hope you had fun at the wedding…here's an update for you!_

Chapter 6

"So? How's it feel to be back?" Danny asked as he ducked under the crime scene tape.

Flack just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"What do we have?" Lindsay asked as she pulled on her latex gloves.

"Alexander Foreti." Flack started reading from his notebook. "32 year old male, known in the area for his meth fabricating abilities. He lives in the apartment building across the street, and has a roommate."

"Shall we go have a look?" Lindsay asked.

Flack smiled. "We shall."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So?" Lindsay asked as the walked towards the building.

"So what?" Flack asked innocently.

"How are things with Abby?"

"You tell me. You seem to talk to her more than I do." Flack teased.

"I get her side of it, not yours." Lindsay laughed. "We're a lot alike you know. Kinda scary actually."

"I know, Danny and I have noticed."

"So? Things are good?" she asked.

"Ya. I'm waiting for her to get tired of waiting for me, y'know?" Flack said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked, surprised.

"It's been six weeks, and we've never….well, you must know, girl talk and all." Flack blushed a bit.

"I know things that would make you blush a lot more than that Flack." Lindsay smiled wickedly. "She has that 3 month policy anyways. In all seriousness, she's so happy right now. Think of how happy you are, and multiply that by a hundred."

"Really?" Flack smiled.

"Really, really. There are a few things, like she's dying to see you with a shirt off. She knows about the scars Don….throw the girl bone."

"Throw her a bone? Trust me; she doesn't want to see that." Flack sighed.

"Oh, but she does. Flack, she's a therapist, she's seen worse. Besides, love is blind, so you're lucky." She winked.

Flack scoffed. "Ready?" He said as the go to the apartment.

"Yup." She replied.

Flack knocked on the door. "NYPD."

There was some rustling and footsteps inside the apartment. Flack and Lindsay exchanged a look as they heard a window open.

Flack slammed his foot against the door of the apartment. The door burst open and he and Lindsay entered with their guns drawn.

"Flack! Window!" Lindsay said as she looked around.

Flack ran to the window to see who he assumed was the roommate climbing down the fire escape. Lindsay was already on the phone when Flack went down the fire escape. He was about halfway down when a sharp pain shot through his left side. The pain was overwhelming; he tried to grab the railing but missed.

"Flack!" he heard Lindsay call from above him as he fell and tumbled down the fire escape.

"Shit! Danny, help him!"

Flack wished he had passed out, save himself from the pain and embarrassment.

"Jesus, Flack, are you alright?" Danny asked worriedly as soon as he reached him.

Flack tried to talk, but he couldn't catch his breath. He heard Lindsay clamouring down the fire escape. "I called the medics, they're coming." She said once she reached them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Flack hated the hospital. He spent weeks here after the bombing, he couldn't stand the smell. He hated all the attention, people running around, tending to his every need. The looks on their faces when they opened his shirt. He could smell his own blood. _'Great.'_ He thought. _'Abby is gonna kill me.'_

"Detective Flack. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked Flack once he was bandaged up and the tests were done.

"I feel fine, can I go now?" he practically begged.

"Detective Flack, you've cracked a few ribs, and opened up some of your scars. You also have a slight concussion." The doctor said seriously. "You can be released into the care of family or a friend in about an hour."

"Great, thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. You need to see a physical therapist before you are discharged. I think you need a little more help before you are back to chasing criminal down fire escapes."

Flack groaned. Abby really was going to kill him. If he had to go through therapy again, he wanted it to be Abby, not the grumpy old lady he had before.

"My, uh, girlfriend is a therapist here. Any chance it could be her?" he asked hopefully.

"Her name?"

"Abby Everett."

The doctor chuckled. "Are you sure?"

In spite of himself, Flack smiled. "Ya, might as well get it over with now, with witnesses around."

"Good, as long as you know what you're dealing with. I'll page her."

Danny and Lindsay came into the room once the doctor was gone.

"He's gonna page Abby." Flack smiled.

"Woah, you sure you wanna do that to yourself?" Danny laughed.

"I'd rather have her touching me than the crazy Judy lady I had before."

Danny smiled. "I hear ya, man."

"She's gonna be freaking out on the inside, so be kind, ok Flack? Take it seriously. This is her worst nightmare." Lindsay said seriously

"I know." Flack's eyes flicked over to the window as he saw Abby coming down the hallway. He saw her glance into the room quickly before she looked for the doctor.

All three of them watched as she talked with the doctor and looked through Flack's file. Her brow furrowed and it looked like she was arguing with the doctor. He flashed her a smile and put his hand on her shoulder. A surge of jealousy coursed through Flack's body as he saw Abby laugh and thank the doctor. She turned to go into Flack's room. The instant their eyes met, the smile fell off her face.

She came through the door with a stern look on her face.

"Do the words 'take it easy' not mean anything to you detective?" she asked.

Danny and Lindsay exchanged a look. "We will just leave you two alone."

"Not a chance. I'll do my preliminary exam and then he's all yours. I'll do up the paperwork for you too."

"You're pissed, ok. I get that now." Danny sighed. Lindsay shot him a look.

"The doc said I can be released into your care." Flack started.

"No." she said curtly as she wrote notes on her clipboard.

"What?" the three of them asked in unison.

"I don't think you should be released, and I have to work." She replied. "Danny can take you home."

"Abby, come on."

"No, Don, you come on. You needed to be careful. The one thing I asked you to do." She said with an eerie calm.

Flack scoffed. "Is that what you told the doc?"

"No, I told him I thought he should put in a Foley and keep you overnight." She said not looking up from her clipboard.

Danny snickered.

"Look, I know you're pissed, but I was doing my job." Flack argued.

"Fine, and now I'm doing mine." Was her response.

"Detective Flack, I'm going to run through a few tests with you. I need you to tell me if you feel any pain, ok?" she said formally.

"Abby…"

"You understand detective?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"Sure."

Lindsay and Danny watched as Abby treated Flack like she would any other patient. She

was friendly yet stern, and her touch was soft, yet impersonal.

"Ok, I need to check your bandages; can you take off your shirt?" She asked as she jotted down more notes.

Flack was silent. They all knew he was sensitive about his scars, especially when it came to Abby.

"No." he said finally.

She looked up from her clipboard. "Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"Well, I need to see the bandages so that I can determine what exercises you can or cannot do." She said, again in that eerie calm voice.

"Abby, please don't…"

"Don."

He sighed; at least she was using his first name. He started to pull off his shirt. The pain limited his actions. Lindsay could see that it was killing Abby to watch him struggle. She watched as Abby's eyes filled with tears as she watched him.

"Here, let me help you." She said, her voice quivering. This made Flack look up at her, concerned.

He stayed quiet as she helped him. He had just realized how much this affected her. As soon as his shirt was off, he saw her bite back a sob. Her eyes watered even more as she looked him over and wrote more notes.

"Ok, that's fine." She said and helped him put it back on. She turned to Danny. "Ok, here is the paperwork; he needs a week off, then desk duty for 2 weeks. I will need to clear him before he's back in the field."

"Sure thing." Danny said glancing between Flack and Abby.

Abby's breath hitched. "When you take him home, he can nap, but you need to wake him up every hour." Tears were running down her cheeks.

Don felt like shit now. "Abby…."

She turned to him. "I'll go over the exercises with you at home. I just cannot do _this_ right now. I have some patients to see." She kissed him on the forehead and turned to leave. He grabbed her wrist.

"Don, just, I can't." she whispered, not trusting her voice.

He let her go and she turned to Danny. "I'm off at 6, I'll take over when I get home. That ok?"

Danny could tell there was no room for argument. "Sure thing, kiddo."

"Make sure he's comfortable, ok? Don't forget to wake him. Call me if you need anything." She smiled weakly.

"Got it, don't worry." He smiled, trying to reassure her.

Abby glanced back at Don once more before she left the room. They watched her lean against the door once it was closed. She took a breath and wiped her eyes. A nurse passing by stopped and they exchanged a few words. She took the papers from Abby and they went separate ways.

Lindsay turned to Flack. "Ready to go?"

"I screwed up." Flack sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N:_ So, I did a TON of writing today. It just seemed to flow really well, so I have a couple chapters already written. This is total fluff…enjoy!_

_Mrs.Fitzgerald – It was really sad, huh? I got myself all upset when I read it over!_

_The Little Corinthian – You're such a faithful reviewer, I love it! Hope you enjoy this one!_

_Aphina – Thanks for the kind words. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 7

Danny heard a soft knock on Don's apartment door. He got up from his spot on the couch. He looked though the peephole to see Abby nervously shifting her weight from one foot to another while holding a box of pizza.

"Hey." He smiled when he opened the door and stepped aside for her to enter the apartment.

"I brought you boys some pizza." She smiled.

"No wonder Flack likes you so much. Ray's Pizza? You're too good to be true." Danny chuckled as he took the pizza box from her.

"Is he sleeping?" she asked.

"Ya, should be time to wake him up." Danny said peeking at his watch.

"I'll go get him." She smiled.

"Go easy on him, he feels like shit already."

"Ya, so do I." she scrunched her face. "I was pretty horrid."

"Nah, don't worry. He appreciates that you care so much. He's just getting used to it."

"Thanks Danny."

Abby walked over to Flack's doorway. She leaned against the door jam and watched him. A smile spread across her face. He looked so peaceful. He was lying on his back on top of the covers in boxer shorts and a wifebeater. His mouth was gaping and he was snoring softly.

She walked over, sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand over his hair. He didn't stir.

"Don?" she asked quietly. No response.

"Don? You need to wake up. Don!" she said louder. Don shifted in the bed and groaned. Abby smiled. "Wake up sleepy head. I brought pizza."

Flack's eyes cracked open. He smiled. "Hey." His voice was heavy with sleep.

"Hey yourself, handsome." She laughed. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit. Look, I'm sorry about the hospital…" he started.

"Don, don't. I was pretty awful. I was worried, but I should have been more compassionate. Can we just put it behind us?"

Flack smiled. "Sure. You mentioned something about pizza?"

Abby giggled. "If you want some, you'd better go now, or else Danny's gonna finish it himself."

Flack reached up and captured Abby's lips with his own. He parted her lips with his tongue. He sighed and leaned into the kiss. He was rewarded for his efforts when she moaned as he slipped his hand under her shirt, onto her stomach. She immediately pulled back and blushed. Flack could tell she was embarrassed at her, uh, vocal expression of appreciation.

"Its ok babe, look at me." He laughed. Abby blushed even deeper and turned to look at him. "It's just you and me in here. I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself."

"I'm just, not used to….anyways, you better get up and eat, I'll go to my place, feed Piggy and shower, then come back." She said trying to get up, but Flack stopped her.

"Hey, you don't ever need to be shy or hold anything back around me, ok?" he said seriously.

She smiled shyly. "I know, I'm just not used to it, is all."

"Feels good, eh?" he winked.

"Don!" she gasped and looked away. To him, that was a silent admission that he was right.

"Ya, that's what I thought." He laughed.

"I'll be back in a half hour, ok?" she smiled and kissed his forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxx

True to her word, Abby was back to relieve Danny. Don almost chocked on his water when she walked into his kitchen. Her hair was down and wet, she wore pink flannel pj bottoms and a tank top _'ohmigod'_ Don thought _'she is not wearing a bra under there'_ .

"Don, you ok?" she asked him shooting him a funny look.

Flack's mouth was dry, he swallowed hard. A sweat broke out on his forehead as he watched her putter around the kitchen doing dished and generally cleaning up. She glanced at him again.

"Don?"

"Ya, I'm fine." He said getting up quickly, moving over to the couch and taking a deep breath. _'Think of something else, cold showers, baseball, anything…'_

"Are you sure you're ok?" Don's head snapped up as Abby sat next to him. "You're clammy."

"It's, uh…." He paused for a moment. "You're outfit, it's uh…well…" he smiled. "It's driving me crazy."

She looked at him blankly, and then he saw the realization in her eyes. She blushed and crossed her arms over he chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean be so sleazy."

"I like it, it looks good. Should wear it more often." He teased and leant forward and kissed her. He felt her smile against his lips. Her hands went up his shirt and he gasped as she ran her nails down his back. He leaned forward, leaning her back on the couch. She let out a giggle as she fell back. He took a minute to look at her before he leaned down on top of her. She moaned quietly as his body weight settled on top of her.

They continued touching, kissing and laughing for another ten minutes before Abby spoke.

"Don….we need to slow down….your ribs." She said breathlessly.

Don smiled. "I'll live." He kissed her again.

She giggled _'God, I love that sound.'_ He thought.

"My self control is wearing thin, if we don't stop now…." She gasped as his hand passed over her breast.

"Three month policy, you sure?" he teased. The truth was, he would never push her farther than she wanted to go, but he loved to tease.

"I'm sure. You ready for little Dons running around?" she asked.

He stopped and looked at her. "Talk about a buzzkill."

She laughed. "Then we aren't ready for sex….the look on your face right now is priceless."

"You know, the pill isn't the only form of birth control." He winked.

"Ya, and condoms are only 97 effective when put on properly. They break all the time."

"Are you doubting my condom putting on abilities?" he said mocking hurt.

"Have you ever taken the time to read the instructions?" she raised her eyebrows. She was answered by Flack's silence.

"I rest my case." She smiled.

Flack scoffed.

"Let's go to bed, k? I have to be at work for 8." She said.

Flack flashed her a quick grin and they made their way to the bedroom. Abby slipped off her pj bottoms and slipped under the covers. Flack raised his eyebrows.

"Have you ever tried sleeping with pants on? They bunch and scrunch, ick." She scrunched her nose.

Flack stripped to his boxers and pulled off his shirt. It was Abby's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"Have you ever tried sleeping with a t-shirt on?" he teased.

"Oh you're so funny." She said as she snuggled up against him. "G'night." She murmured against his chest.

Flack sighed contentedly and rubbed her back. "G'night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N:_ So this chapter may be a little cheesy. I got the idea from my friend, we actually did this to her, it was pretty funny. The songs are actually from the movie Sister Act, which the concert/play at church was based on. Anyways, here you go…_

_Snowbear96 – thanks for the reviews, I love getting them!_

_Mrs. Fitzgerald – I loooooove fluff, had to include some in here…_

_Wingsofabutterfly86 – glad you liked it!_

_The Little Corinthian – so glad you like it. I am so terrible at writing fluff, but I really love to read it. Glad it didn't seem to corny! _

_Demolished-soul – Flack'll get his lovin' eventually… ;)_

Chapter 8

"Could you explain to me why we are getting up at 7:30 on our Sunday off?" Danny asked grumpily after Lindsay had shaken him awake.

Lindsay grinned. "Because we are going to church."

Danny doubled over with laughter. His laughing quickly subsided when he realized she wasn't joking. "You're serious."

"I'm serious. Now, wear something nice." She emerged from the bathroom wearing a skirt and a modest v neck t-shirt.

'_Definite church attire'_ Danny thought. "Montana, why?" he groaned.

"Because I have something to show you and Flack." She grinned.

"We already know we are living in sin." He scoffed.

"Well, in that case, this is a great opportunity for you to repent your sins and seek forgiveness." She deadpanned. "Let's go, we are picking up Flack."

"This is not funny, Montana." Danny growled as he started getting dressed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Monroe, what are we doing?" Flack complained as he met them in front of his building. "It's not even 8:30"

"She's taking us to church Flack." Danny piped up from the driver's seat of the car.

"Oh come on!" Flack exclaimed. As soon as Flack was in he car, Lindsay flipped open her phone and dialled.

"Hey, we are on our way. What's the fastest way from Flack's place?" she said into her phone.

"Ya, 'we' as in me, Danny and Flack." She grinned.

"Well, I thought they deserved to be a part of it." She paused. "We'll meet you out front in a bit." She hung up.

"What's going on? Where are we headed?" Danny asked.

"St. Basil's Catholic Church on 5th. Best way is to go up this street and turn up 5th. Parking is on the street." Lindsay said

Danny started driving towards the church. "Who are we meeting there?"

"You'll see."

Ten minutes later they were parked near the church. Lindsay got out of the car and looked around.

"Stella!" she called. Both Danny and Flack looked up in surprise.

"Don't you boys look spiffy!" Stella commented. "Let's go get a good seat. Mass will start in about 15 minutes."

"Think she knows?" Lindsay smiled.

"She has no clue. I talked to her ten minutes ago. She's gone to get ready." Stella smiled

Danny and Flack were totally lost as they listened to the girls chatter. They followed them up the stairs of the church.

"Why are we here?" Danny whispered once they had sat down in a pew near the front. "Couldn't we at least sit in the back?"

Just then, a nun came up to Stella. "Miss Abigail asked me to give you this dear." She was holding what Flack recognized as Abby's bag and sweater.

Stella smiled. "Actually, Sister Mary Robert, her boyfriend is here. He can hold them for her." Stella motioned in Flack's direction. "This is Don Flack."

"My goodness, nice to meet you Don." The Sister smiled. "I didn't think she would want anyone here this morning, being as shy as she is."

"It's a surprise Sister, don't tell her. She's nervous enough." Stella winked.

"Stella Ann Bonasera, always the trouble maker. This will be good for her. Perhaps get her out of her shell. Enjoy mass children."

"Always do Sister." Stella replied as she walked away.

"What was _that_?" Danny whispered completely freaked out. "A nun just handed Flack his girlfriend's personal items!"

"Look, Stella told me that she knew Abby from church. So, I did some investigating. Took me two weeks to realize Abby is always away Wednesday night, Saturday afternoons and Sunday mornings." Lindsay explained.

Danny and Flack just stared. "Ok? So she goes to church."

"And sings in the choir." Stella smiled.

Lindsay smiled a huge smiled. "She's good. I cornered her the other day and made her sing for me. She's _really_ good."

Flack and Danny's faces were priceless. Just then, Abby appeared beside them. Her hair was in large curls, down, but clipped away from her face. She was wearing a sky blue choir gown.

"Ohmigosh." She murmured, her face going pale. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Don't freak out Abby." Stella tried to do some damage control. Abby just stared at Flack and Danny. She then shot Lindsay a look.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"Umm, I forgot my hymn book." She said nervously glancing at Flack, noticing he had her bag in his hands. He silently handed her the bag. She took out the book and gave him back the bag. He couldn't believe she hadn't told him about this. He knew she went to church, but choir? A smile flickered on his lips. He watched as relief flooded over her.

"You better go, have fun, eh?" Stella winked.

"Ok, but don't look at me, ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Ya, sure, whatever you say kid." Danny winked.

Abby's face paled again, then she turned to go.

"Woah…" was all Danny could say. They sat in silence. A few people said hi to Stella, she introduced everyone. Whenever she mentioned Flack was Abby's boyfriend, people commented on her singing.

Finally, the choir stepped out and the priest stepped forward. Flack couldn't help but stare at Abby. She looked so natural and happy up there, she was seated in the front row of the choir, right in the middle. The choir sang a few songs with the congregation. Both Flack and Danny were extremely bored. Abby caught, and held Flack's gaze a few times. He laughed to himself when the woman beside Abby elbowed her to break the gaze.

"The choir will now sing _'Hail, Holy Queen'_. As many of you know. The choir is led by Sister Mary Robert. It is made up of members of the convent, as well as members of our congregation. Young and old, alike." The priest said smiling. "Our church is known for our fantastic choir, not only their voices, but also their alternative style of rejoicing."

Flack and Danny exchanged a look. Then they looked at Stella and Lindsay who were smiling encouragingly at Abby. The choir stood up. Flack could tell Abby was nervous. Her hands were shaking like crazy.

Sister Mary Robert nodded to the piano player and signalled to the choir to smile.

The choir began to singing.

_Hail holy queen enthroned above_

_Oh Maria_

_Hail mother of mercy and of love_

_Oh Maria_

_Triumph all ye cherubim_

_Sing with us ye seraphim_

_Heaven and earth resound the hymn_

_Salve, salve, salve, regina_

Flack and Danny exchanged another look. Sounded like a church choir to them.

There was a brief moment of silence before the piano picked up and the choir members began clapping their hands. Danny and Flack raised their eyebrows as Lindsay and Stella's eyes went wide.

_Hail holy queen enthroned above_

_Oh Maria_

_Hail mother of mercy and of love_

_Oh Maria_

_Triumph all ye cherubim_ _ Sing with us ye seraphim_

_Heaven and earth resound the hymn_

_Salve, salve, salve, regina _

Flack noticed that Abby was singing quietly seeming unsure of herself. She was glancing back and forth between the choir director and them sitting in the pew. The choir was really getting into it. Flack didn't know much about singing, but their harmonies were bang on. Danny elbowed him and gestured towards the choir with a look of approval on his face.

_Our life, our sweetness here below_

_Oh Maria_

_Our hope in sorrow and in woe_

_Oh, oh, oh Maria_

_Triumph all ye cherubim_ _(Cherubim)_

The choir director stood right in front of Abby, looking her right in the eyes, silently encouraging her. Flack and Danny were both taken aback when Abby did the solo harmony. She still looked deathly afraid, but she could really sing.

_Sing with us ye seraphim_ _(Seraphim)_

Abby looked significantly less nervous as her eyes flicked to Flack and then back to the choir director. The director made a motion towards her stomach, and Abby sang louder.

_Heaven and earth resound the hymn_

_Salve, salve, salve, regina_

_Alleluia_

The piano stopped, but the choir kept clapping. Danny leaned over to Flack "I guess, this is the breakdown?"

Flack chuckled in response.

_Mater a mater inter merata_

_Sanctus, sanctus, dominus _

_Virgo respice mater ad spice _

_Sanctus, sanctus, dominus _

_Alleluia_

Danny felt his jaw drop as Abby harmonized above the rest of the choir.

_Our hope in sorrow and in woe_

_Oh, oh, oh Maria_

_Triumph all ye cherubim_ _(Cherubim)_

Abby was significantly more relaxed this time around

_Sing with us ye seraphim_ _(Seraphim)_

This time she met Flack's gaze as she sang.

_Heaven and earth resound the hymn_

_Salve, salve, salve, regina _

_Salve regina _

_Salve regina_

Flack couldn't believe it. He just sat there with his head tilted to the side and a look of awe on his face. Danny seemed to have the same reaction, although his mouth was gaping open. Stella and Lindsay were looking at them with an 'I told you so' look on their faces.

"Where does she hide that voice?" Danny whispered.

"Thank you ladies. I now invite you to join your loved ones in the congregation." The priest smiled.

Abby picked up her hymn book and walked over to the pew where her friends were sitting.

"Good job, Abby." Stella squeezed her arm as Abby shimmied by her, her eye on the space between Danny and Flack.

"Way to go, kid. You've sure got some pipes." Danny winked at her.

"Thanks Danny." She said shyly as she sat down.

Flack leaned in a kissed her cheek. "Why didn't you mention this before?" he whispered in her ear. She looked down at her lap sheepishly. "Never mind, we'll talk later." He squeezed her hand as the priest began his sermon.

About five minutes into the sermon, Flack heard the unmistakable sound of fabric sliding on the wooden pew.

"Miss Abby?" came a tiny voice to Flack's right. Both Abby and Don looked over. Abby smiled.

"Hi Beth. Watcha up to?" she whispered. She put her hand on Flack's thigh to steady herself as she leaned over, closer to the little girl.

"I wanted to tell you that you sang really pretty today, just like Ariel in the Little Mermaid." The girl said. She leaned closer to Abby, putting her little hand on Flack's other thigh. "And I practised out song every single night, so I'm really ready this time."

Abby smiled. "That's great. You can come back with me when Father Michael says it's time, ok?"

The girl's face lit up. "Really? Ok!" she said enthusiastically.

The girl slid back down the pew towards her parents. Abby sat back up and looked at Flack.

"Having a good time?" she teased patting his thigh.

"Oh, of course. How could I not be?" he whispered back.

She laughed quietly and looked back at the priest, but leaving her hand just above Flack's knee.

"At this time, I'd like to ask all those involved in the Children's choir to go to the basement. Today we are going to be blessed with a performance from our youngest members." Father Michael beamed.

Beth was beside Flack faster than flies on butter.

"Okay, that's us. We'll be back." Abby said to Flack and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing Beth's hand.

The sermon couldn't have dragged on any longer for Flack. After what seemed like an eternity. The Children's choir was introduced.

Abby led the kids up the aisle. All the kids were dressed in frilly dresses and little suits. Abby herself had taken off her choir gown and was now wearing a blue sundress with simple flip flops. She looked exactly like one would picture a kids' choir director.

She lined up all the kids and the music began. Flack and Danny exchanged a look. They recognized the song from karaoke night the previous weekend with Abby and Lindsay.

_Nothing you could say_

_Could tear me away_

_From my God _

_Nothing you could do_

_'Cause I'm stuck like glue_

_To my God _

_I'm stickin' to my God like a stamp to a letter_

_Like birds of a feather, we stick together_

_I'm tellin' you from the start_

_I can't be torn apart_

_From my God_

_Nothing you could do_

_Could make me untrue_

_To my God _

_Nothing you could buy_

_Could make me tell a lie_

_To my God _

_I gave my God my word of honor_

_To be faithful, and I'm gonna_

_You best be believing_

_I won't be deceiving_

_My God_

_As a matter of opinion, I think he's tops_

_My opinion is, he's the cream of the crop_

_As a matter of taste, to be exact_

_He's my ideal, as a matter of fact._

_No muscle bound man_

_Could take my hand_

_From my God _

_No handsome face_

_Could ever take the place_

_Of my God _

_He may not be a movie star_

_But when it comes to bein' happy, we are_

_There's not a man today_

_Who could take me away_

_From my God_

The congregation clapped once the song was over. The kids stayed in their formation, took a bow, and then Abby signalled they could go back to their parents.

"That's cute. They changed the words of that song…" Danny snickered.

Another five minutes and mass was over. Flack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't make it so obvious." Abby teased. "You guys coming to lunch?"

"Lunch?" Danny and Flack asked in unison.

"Ah yes, the post-mass meal. Strikes fear into the hearts of all." Stella grumbled.

"Sister Mary Robert told me that she noticed you've been skipping out on them lately." Abby smiled.

Lindsay's brow furrowed. "Can't be that bad?"

Abby and Stella laughed. "Wait and see. At least introducing Flack as 'Abby's Don' will shift the focus." Stella said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Miss Abby!" a group of kids called out. "Are you coming to lunch?"

Abby nodded. The kids squealed. "We need to show you something!"

Flack motioned for her to go. "We'll catch up." He smiled.

"Ok, general rules." Stella began. "No cussing, be nice, shake hands, smile."

"Nervous, Stel?" Flack chuckled.

"I grew up in this church, Flack. These people _know_ me. They love Abby. You should be nervous; they'll be analyzing your every move." Stella grinned as the walked down the stairs to the basement. Voices and laughter could already be heard.

Once they were downstairs, Flack looked around for Abby. He saw her with a group of kids looking at something. A woman walked up to her. The exchanged words, Abby smiled and held out her hands to the baby that woman was holding.

She spotted Stella and the group walking in her direction. She said something to the kids and shifted the baby to her left hip. The baby stared at Flack with distain. He had pacifier in his mouth. His grubby little hand was clinging to the strap of Abby's dress strap.

"Who is this?" Lindsay cooed.

"This is Benjamin." Abby smiled. "Isn't he cute?" she smoothed his hair and the infant broke his stare down with Flack and look up at Abby. She made a face and he smiled, dropping his pacifier.

Flack bent down to pick it up. "Thanks Ducky." She smiled. All of a sudden, the baby reached out the Flack's chest and whined.

"Oh, he likes you…." Danny teased. "Why don't you hold him?"

Flack had the most petrified look on his face. Abby laughed. "It's your pin." She informed him. Ben whined some more and leaned towards Flack.

"Huh?" Flack looked down. Sure enough, his NYPD pin on his jacket was sparkling in the light.

"See." Abby stepped almost right up against Flack. She reached up with one hand and touched the pin. She moved it around so it sparkled some more. Ben looked at it intently. Flack just watched her interact with the baby. Ben reached up and put both hands on Flack so that he could play with the pin.

There was a loud crash followed by a screech, topped off with crying. Abby snapped her head around to see kids pushing and shoving near the spare chairs.

"Here, take him for a sec." Abby said handing the baby to Flack before he had a chance to argue.

He watched as Abby helped the parents pry kids apart. Thankfully, Ben was content to play with the pin while Flack held him.

Abby was trying to soothe one of the girls when she caught a glimpse of Flack holding Ben. Ben has decided that Flack's watch was the new trinket of the moment so he was fiddling with it while Flack watched him play with it.

Flack was snapped out of his reverie by Danny. "Visions of little Flacks running through your head man?

"Shut up Messer." Flack growled.

Danny chuckled. "Sure, I can see it. Abby over there talking with your daughter, you here, holding little Donnie the 3rd."

"Oh please Messer….I'd never name my kid that." Flack rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about that." Abby came back. She held her hands out to Ben. "Come here handsome!"

She took Ben from Flack. "What happened?" he asked.

Abby chuckled. "Andrew kissed Annie. She was worried that she got cooties."

Lindsay laughed. Stella came to get them. "Let's eat and get out of here…._please_!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N: _I'm really on a roll here with my writing, so here is some more! Hope you enjoy!_

_Trixie7 – I always thought that Stella was so well adjusted, that her upbringing had to be decent._

_Shelbers – I grew up in the church as well. My parents taught Sunday school and I was always doing choir and all that good stuff. The cooties thing used to happen all the time, and still does! _

_Soswimmer13 – Thanks for the correction, my proof reading skills are somewhat lacking! My cousin is staying with us, and it's her favourite movie, so she's watching it over and over and over again…_

_Pippabelle – Total rip off from the movie! It's been playing in my house non-stop since my cousin got here…I could kill my brother for buying the DVD for her while she was here! I hit a bit of a writer's block, so I decided to use it _

_Chilli-peppers – thanks! Glad you enjoyed it_

_Demolished-soul – I loved being in the choir when I was a kid too! _

_Stargazr – I would pay good money to see Flack handle a baby on the show…I think it would be hilarious!_

_Rogue Amazon Boo – I am running on Sister Act overload right now…at least we've moved on to Sister Act 2 this evening…_

Chapter 9

"Holy moly I'm tired." Abby sighed as she sank onto Flack's couch.

"So you sing?" Flack said, sitting down beside her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh come on, if I had told you I sang in the choir and directed the kid's choir, what would you think?" she raised her eyebrows. "Don't even try, you would have run so fast it's not even funny."

Flack smiled. She was right. He sat up a little straighter. "You know I'm not…well, religious, right? Like I never really did the church thing…"

"Uh huh." She said, her eyes closed. She was greeted with silence. She opened her eyes and looked at Flack. "It's ok you know."

"Doesn't bother you?"

"Well, they're your beliefs Ducky. You are your own person." She smiled and climbed into his lap.

Flack's hands when to her hips as she kissed his neck. "Don't you want your kids into the church thing?"

Abby stopped and sat up to look him in the eye. "We don't have any kids Don." She laughed.

"Well, I know, but, uh…well…." Flack stammered.

"I get what you mean Don." Her eyes dancing. "And I appreciate it. A lot."

Flack smiled and kissed her. "You leave on Tuesday?" he murmured between kisses.

"Mmm hmm. Can you believe it's been three months?" she giggled.

"Isn't there a policy that expires right about now?" he hinted.

"Maybe, we'll see." She teased.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I should be gone for three weeks." She smiled as she kissed Flack. "Unless the baby is late, but she should be making her appearance in the next few days."

"I'm sure Chantal can't wait."

"She's been begging the doctors to induce." Abby chuckled "It's great."

Flack loved the look on her face when she talked about her goddaughter.

"Ok, off you go. Sooner you go, sooner you're back." He smiled.

"Gonna miss me?" she teased.

"Oh, I dunno. This is good bonding time for me and Miss Piggy."

"Watch your allergies. I'll call you, k?"

"See you in three weeks." Flack said. They kissed one last time before she went through security.

Xxxxxxxxxxx _ Two weeks later_

"So she had the baby?" Lindsay asked.

"She did." Flack smiled. "9lbs 11oz. Named her Anna Jean."

"Ouch, that's huge." Lindsay grimaced.

"Ya, Abby was re-thinking the whole birth thing. 30 hours in labor or something like that." Flack said casually.

Suddenly Lindsay clapped her hand over her moth and ran for the bathroom

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, are you sure?" Abby asked concerned.

"Two tests, both positive. I can't keep anything down." Lindsay cried.

"Oh Linny. I'm back in 4 days. Can you manage 'till then?" Abby asked.

"I made a doctor's appointment for Friday afternoon. Can you come? Danny is gonna freak out."

"Don't underestimate him Linny. You never know." Abby said softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Monroe is pregnant?" Flack asked once the lights were out and he was settled in Abby's bed.

"Ya. Wild, eh? Danny freaked out initially, but made up for it." She snickered. "He'll be a good dad though."

"You think?"

"Oh ya. He's so immature himself, Lindsay will balance it out, and they'll be awesome. I bet it's a boy. Lindsay is so the type to raise a momma's boy."

Flack chuckled. "Ya, I can see that."

Abby propped herself up on her elbows. "You'd have a girl….definitely a daddy's girl kinda guy."

Flack looked at her in surprise. "Girls are too hard. Trying to keep the boys away…"

"See what I mean!" she laughed and lay back down.

Flack watched her fall asleep. His eyes drifted down to her belly. He slipped a hand under her shirt and ran it over her flat stomach, wondering silently what it would be like if she was pregnant with his child.

'_Woah buddy.'_ He jerked his hand away. _'Only 4 months and you're going on like this!'_

He turned away from Abby and closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"How you feeling Linny?" Abby asked.

"So happy to be in my second trimester, I'll tell you that much." Lindsay replied from the kitchen in Danny's apartment.

Abby laughed out loud. Lindsay poked her head out of the kitchen and gave her a death glare. "Wait until it happens to you my dear."

"Oh I know, I can't wait!" she sighed dreamily. Flack spit his coffee out across the table. He was sure some even came out his nose. Danny was doubled over in laughter. Abby and Lindsay rushed to mop up the mess.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." She blushed. Her eyes met Flack's. She quickly looked away. "So, have you felt the baby move yet?"

"Yesterday, for the first time!" Danny beamed.

"Ya, I was in the shower. 18 weeks, can you believe that?" Lindsay laughed.

"You're halfway there!" Abby laughed. "You guys coming to the concert this weekend?"

"Of course!" Lindsay exclaimed. "You'll teach the munchkin to sing, right?"

"Oh please, as soon as it's out, I'm stealing it." Abby scoffed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're allowed to be handling those chemicals?" Flack asked Lindsay a couple of weeks later.

Lindsay shot him a look "You think Mac and Danny would let me handle things I'm not supposed to handle? Jeez, it's not even your kid!"

"I know, if it was, you'd be at home with your feet up." He retorted.

Lindsay laughed. "Abby is never going to go for that. Not in a million years. But you're thinking about it then?"

Flack stared blankly.

"Look, its obvious Abby's mind has taken up permanent residence in babyland."

Flack sighed. "I know. I can tell."

"You alright Flack?" Lindsay asked.

"Ya. I've just been thinking. She commented the other day about having kids the same time as her friends. So they can play together and stuff."

"She said this to you?" Lindsay asked eyebrows raised.

"No." he scoffed. "She thinks it freaks me out, which it does, but you know I'd do anything for her right?"

"You tell her that?" Lindsay asked.

Flack fell silent.

"Uh huh. Well, I have to go. Abby and I have a date." She smiled.

"In the middle of the day? Isn't she at work?"

"We needed some girl talk time." Lindsay winked.

"Enjoy." Flack laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Was chatting with your boyfriend." Lindsay said rushing into the restaurant.

Abby's eyes narrowed. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"Easy there. No, I didn't. You alright?

"Nervous is all." Abby sighed.

"The doc said not to worry too much, right?" Lindsay said worriedly.

"Ya, but the look on her face. I dunno."

"Let's not worry before we have to, ok? You don't think you should tell Don?"

"No!" Abby's head snapped up. "Linny, you can't tell him"

"Abby, _you_ need to tell him. You two are in a relationship, a serious one. You two are even more serious than Danny and I were." Lindsay said seriously. "He's not going to leave you or anything."

Abby sighed.

"You can't think…"

"I don't know. I know that I just turned 23, and I haven't even done half the things I wanted to do, but all I can think about now is having a baby with him. This….situation isn't helping." Abby was getting visibly upset.

"I know, and he knows too Abs. He told me himself."

Abby just looked at her. They ate in silence. Thirty minutes later they were in the hospital waiting room.

"Miss Abigail Everett?" the nurse called. Lindsay and Abby both got up and followed her down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N: _Can believe this had made it all the way to chapter 10! I haven't even done half the things I wanted to do with this story…hope you guys are ready for at least a few more chapters! _

_The Little Corinthian – Glad you enjoyed the church thing. I thought it was fitting, happened to my friend a few weeks ago. It was great! Here is the next chapter, explains what's going on with Abby, hopefully it's not too corny! Two of my friends have had babies in the last 9 months, so I am all about the babies! I just love spoiling them!_

_Demolished-soul – Here is what happens next! Who couldn't get hooked on a baby plot? _

_Shelbers – I knew I shouldn't have left the cliffhanger for you guys, but I was feeling particularly mean, so I decided to leave it there for the day. Here is the next one. I've been writing lots, but I have to teach this afternoon, then I'm going to my friend's church with her for the service and a little party. Probably no updates until Sunday night…you'll have to hold out 'till then…_

_Chilli-peppers – so glad you like it!_

_Mrs.Fitzgerald – I try to include a little angst, but not too much, since it makes me unhappy, I much prefer good old fashioned fluffiness! _

Chapter 10

Dona heard the key slide into the lock of the door. It opened and Abby came in, tossing her keys onto the coffee table.

"Hey, you're just in time, supper's almost ready." He called from the kitchen.

"Ok." She said quietly walking past the kitchen doorway.

Flack's brow furrowed. He walked into the bedroom to see her changing out of her work clothes.

"You okay?" he asked. She turned around, startled.

"Jesus Don! You scared me!" she exclaimed. He could see her eyes her red rimmed.

"Shit Abby, what's wrong?" The question wasn't even out of his mouth and she was sobbing. Flack stepped up to her and took her in his arms.

"Don, I had the most horrible day." She cried. Flack directed her to the bed, and they sat down.

"Ok, tell me what happened."

"I had a doctor's appointment today" _pause_ "at the hospital…"

Flack's breath caught in his throat. He knew that Abby went to the hospital for regular check ups since she was at a higher risk for cancer, but she went every six months…and her last appointment was only 2 months ago. He remembered, because he got lost in the hospital when he went to pick her up.

"Three days ago, I found a lump, so Lindsay and I went." She was silent.

"And?" Flack was almost scared to ask.

"It was nothing." He left out a sigh of relief. "It just made me realize that…I haven't done everything I wanted. And as stupid as this sounds." She laughed a bit. "God, Ashley would give me the biggest 'I told you so' right now…but I want a baby." She said, but couldn't look at him.

Flack just rubbed her back. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked softly.

"I just, I guess I was afraid." She wasn't crying anymore, but she cuddled into his chest.

"Afraid of what?"

"That you'd say you didn't want to." She said whispering.

"That I wouldn't want to have a baby?" he smiled.

She sighed. "Ya."

"Abby, I've knows for months. You've been in babyland ever since Lindsay got pregnant." Abby felt him chuckle.

"It's that obvious?" she asked.

"Oh ya. I can practically see the wheels turning in your head."

"Sorry" she said sitting up and looking him in the eye.

"Don't be. Abby, I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too." She smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don…." Abby said breathlessly. Her body arched in response to his touch.

Flack murmured against her stomach.

"Don, condom…." She huffed. "Bedside table."

Flack moved to kiss her collarbone. He whispered in her ear. "Don't need one."

Abby's eyes flew open. "Don" she said sternly. She had finally gotten his full attention. Their eyes met and he smiled one of his mischievous 'up to no good' smirks.

"Are you sure?" she asked hopefully.

"Never been so sure about anything." He captured her lips to stifle her moan.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you got a ring before I did." Lindsay smirked.

"Ok, in all fairness, you threatened death upon Danny is he proposed when you were pregnant." Abby countered.

Lindsay laughed. "Point taken."

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Lindsay giggled.

"And I can't believe in 3 weeks you are having a baby!" Abby returned.

"This is true. To be honest, I'm getting nervous. How am I supposed to push this out of a hole this big?" Lindsay motioned to her growing belly, and then made a small circle with her hands.

"Ok, first off, it's more like a hole this big." Abby said laughing holding her hands together making a bigger circle "and you're not that big you know."

"Says the girl who hasn't gained over 30 pounds in the last few months." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, but that's normal weight gain when you're pregnant." Abby laughed. "I'm sure I'll be the same."

Lindsay stopped what she was doing and looked at Abby intently. "Are you?"

"Huh? Oh! No!" she replied laughing.

"But you'd tell me if you were, right?" Lindsay asked seriously.

"I promise I will."

Lindsay eyed her. "You're trying, right?"

"Nope." Abby replied non-chalantly.

"But you said…"

"We aren't actively trying. What happens happens." Abby smiled. "Timing is everything."

Lindsay scoffed. "Tell me about it."

Abby laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"This is your last official outing as a pregnant woman, how ya feelin' Linny?" Abby bit back a laugh.

"Like a big red balloon you would buy at the local fair." Lindsay grumbled. "Need I remind you payback is a bitch?"

Danny and Flack laughed, but quickly stifled it when Lindsay shot them a look. She was a very grumpy pregnant woman.

"I don't plan on being that big, so you have nothing on me." Abby smiled and moved to sit beside Lindsay in the limo.

The NYPD's annual Christmas ball was going to be Lindsay's last outing before the baby. She was due in a week, and although she wasn't _that_ big, she felt like a hippo.

"You wish, Flack is taller that Danny and your taller than me, so baby will be bigger."

"Depends on birth size Linny. And didn't your mother say you weighed over 10 pounds at birth?" Abby laughed.

She leaned forward to talk to Lindsay's belly. "You know I'll be the best auntie in the world, so listen to me munchkin. 9lbs, 3 oz, Sunday night."

"Stop corrupting my child." Danny piped up.

Abby glared. "I'll remember that when you need a babysitter Messer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone rang, waking Abby from the most peaceful sleep. She heard Flack grumbling beside her.

"Ignore it. Sleep."

Abby laughed, looking at the clock. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed sitting up. She scrambled over Flack to reach for the phone on his bedside table.

"Umph." Flack grunted as she climbed on top of him.

"Hello?" she answered ignoring Flack's complaints.

"_We're on our way to St. Jacob's."_ Abby recognized Lindsay's voice.

Abby squealed. Flack winced. "We're coming! Keep it in 'till we're there!" she said hurriedly.

Lindsay laughed into the phone as Abby hung up.

"Lindsay's in labor! Let's go!" Abby climbed off Flack and rushed to the closet.

Flack groaned. "Babies have no sense of timing."

"What are you talking about? This is perfect timing! 18 or so hours of labour, and the baby will be born Sunday night! Come on Don! Hurry up!" Abby exclaimed.

Flack got out of the bed and began to get ready. He had to admit, he was enjoying watching Abby's excitement.

"Ducky! Let's go!" she yelled from the hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe you just had a baby." Abby grinned.

Lindsay smiled. "Me neither."

"He's a carbon copy of Danny. He'll be out there charming the ladies before you know it."

Lindsay giggled. "Can you believe I just pushed a 9lb 3oz baby out of my body?"

"At 10:37 on Sunday night!" Abby smiled "I win the baby pool"

"I wish a nine pounds baby upon you." Lindsay smiled.

"I know you do. I'm gonna find Don and go see the baby in the nursery before we go. You did awesome Lindsay."

"Thanks. You're next, you know that, right?" Lindsay grinned.

Abby smiled. "We'll see."

"I have mother's intuition now, I'm all knowing."

"Ha, you wish. See ya Linny. He's really cute."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's adorable, no?" Abby grinned.

Flack scoffed. "He looks like Messer."

"Don't be such a grump, Uncle Ducky."

"Sorry, I've been up since late last night listening to Danny worry and Lindsay scream."

"It's practice." Abby winked.

"Different when it's my own kid."

"You don't think your own kid will be all wrinkly and grumpy when it's born?" Abby joked.

"At least it'll be cute." Flack commented.

"Oh come one! He's adorable!"

"Abby, he looks exactly like Danny. Freaks me out to hear you say that."

Abby laughed. "Ok, let's go. I do have to work tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N: _My cousin has finally gone home! I can already feel my sanity coming back to me! This weekend was pretty busy, my horse's baby decided it would be a great idea to slice open his leg, so as I waited for the vet, I got some writing done. It's not as good as it could be since I was a bit distracted by the little monster being…well, a monster. Enjoy!_

_Chilli-peppers – glad you think Flack is funny. I try to keep him as realistic as possible. He's hilarious on the show; I wanted that to remain true of him in this story…_

_Demolished-soul – glad you're liking it…I would also hate to be faced with such bad news, would be devastating!_

_Mrs.Fitzgerald – I am not very good at writing angst, so I tend to stick with the fluff!_

_G – Thanks!_

_Shelbers – hope you enjoy this. I had a good time at the party, was prefect weather for it! My friend's baby looked exactly like her husband, and it was SOO cute, but the boys got a little creeped out with the girls always gushing at his cuteness!_

_The Little Corinthian – I agree a little baby Flack would be really cute! Would it even be possible for Flack to not have a cute kid?_

_Stargazr – haha! That's exactly how a little Messer would be!_

_Snowbear96 – here is another chapter!_

Chapter 11

"Hey guys!" Abby called from the doorway.

"In the kitchen!" Lindsay called back.

Abby walked into the kitchen and hugged Lindsay. "So? Where's my favourite man?"

"Right here." Flack called from the living room.

Abby walked into the living room to see Flack holding the baby on the couch.

"There he is!" Abby beamed.

Flack smiled back.

"Don't think she's talking about you man. I think that Evan has taken over as the leading man." Danny piped up.

Abby kissed Flack on the forehead. "You're holding him."

"Took me an hour to convince him." Danny scoffed.

"Looks good on you Flack." Lindsay said coming out of the kitchen. She looked fabulous. You could barely tell she had just had a baby a month ago.

"Can you believe he's a month old already?" Abby smiled walking over to help Lindsay in the kitchen.

"You and Flack still good to babysit tomorrow?" Lindsay practically begged.

"We'll come over after church. Around 3?" Abby smiled.

"That'd be great." Lindsay grinned. "How are you? I've been so busy with Evan, we've had no time for girltalk!"

"Ok, don't freak out or anything, promise?"

Lindsay face paled. "What? Is everything ok? Are you alright?"

"I'm late." Abby said shyly.

Lindsay gasped. "Oh my God! How late?"

"Only a week." Abby whispered. "Don't tell Don, ok? I'm going to do the test tomorrow morning."

Lindsay let out a little squeal. "You HAVE to call be as soon as you know, ok?"

"I will. Oh, and no green pepper for me. I have this sudden aversion to them." Abby krinkled her face as she pointed to the offending vegetable.

"Oh you're pregnant!" Lindsay did a little dance.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Abby sat nervously on the edge of the bathtub. Flack was sleeping. It was, after all, only 6am, but she was too anxious to sleep. She glance at the timer; thirty seconds left.

It finally dinged. Abby took a deep breath and peered at the stick. Two blue lines…._ 'Holy shit' _she thought _'I'm pregnant.'_ She must have cried for a good ten minutes before she hoped into the shower and tried to figure out a way to tell Flack.

The alarm clock went off at 8. Flack grumbles and turned to Abby's side of the bed to find it empty. He walked into the bathroom. He started the shower and walked over to the sink. He looked down on the counter to see a white stick and a piece of paper. _'This looks like a…Oh God.'_ He held his breath as he fumbled with the instruction sheet. _'Two blue lines, two blue lines…means…positive. Abby's pregnant.'_ He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. He turned to find Abby standing against the bathroom doorway smiling.

"I just found out." She grinned.

"This is….wow." he started. "We are gonna be parents."

Abby stepped forward into Flack's arms. He dropped a hand to her belly. "Can you believe there is a little baby in there?"

Abby giggled. "It's already controlling my life. Doesn't like green peppers, and really is not fond of the smell of bacon."

"Does this mean we can skip church?" He asked kissing her.

"Nice try, but no."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys." Danny greeted them later that afternoon.

"Hey Danny, where's Lindsay?" Abby asked.

"In our room, getting dressed."

"Thanks."

Moments later Flack and Danny heard Lindsay squeal from the bedroom. They exchanged looks and dashed to the room.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked worriedly. Lindsay was hugging Abby, crying like a lunatic.

"She's pregnant!"

Danny looked at Flack. "Congrats man. You're in it for the long haul now."

"Thanks Messer."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_3 weeks later_

Abby groaned as she rolled over in bed. "Please, kill me now."

"Still sick?" Lindsay asked from the doorway.

"It's all day sickness, so why do they call it morning sickness?" Abby complained.

"If it makes you feel better, you can blame Don." Lindsay laughed. She was happy to see Abby smiled. Truthfully, she was worried about her. She had terrible morning sickness that lasted all day long, everyday. For the past 10 days, Lindsay brought Evan over to keep Abby company while Flack worked.

"I'm actually kind of hungry." Abby said after a few moments.

"Really? That's good!" Lindsay said enthusiastically.

"I think I'll get up." Abby started. "I'd like to try and make it to choir practice this week….and going to work would be nice."

"I'm gonna miss having a stay at home buddy!" Lindsay teased.

"Our maternity leave will overlap by 6 or so weeks." Abby smiled. "I'll use you for your baby knowledge."

"Oh please, you are so good with kids, it'll be all natural."

"I hope so."

"Ok, what do you feel like? Tea and toast?"

"Actually, that would be great, thanks." Abby smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey you." Don said surprised to see Abby in the kitchen when he got home.

"Hey yourself. Good day?" she asked.

"It's getting better." He smirked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Supper's almost ready. Chicken ok?" she asked her back to Flack.

"Sure." Flack murmured as he came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist settling them on her stomach. "Feeling better?"

"Oh man, thank God!" she said turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What?" he said kissing her.

"We haven't had sex in over 2 weeks?" she murmured between kisses.

He pulled back and raised his eyebrows. Of course he knew. He's been counting the hours since their last time. She had a twinkle in her eye. He smiled, he knew he'd like what she had in mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two months later_

"Hey Flack, you look exhausted." Stella snickered as she walked up to him in the hallway at the crime lab.

Flack yawned. "Ya, not sleeping much."

"Abby still having morning sickness?"

"No, just the opposite." He grunted.

"Huh?" Stella raised her eyebrows.

"All she wants is sex. Well, actually, that's a lie, marshmallows too. Sex and marshmallows all the time. She won't leave me alone." Flack complained.

Stella burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Flack. I don't mean to laugh, it's just….oh come on, it's funny! Danny had the same complaint about Lindsay, except she loved pop tarts. She was always dragging him into supply closets. Count your lucky stars Abby doesn't work here."

Flack smiled grimly. "Thanks Stel, that's great. I love to be your comic relief."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N: _Wow, I can't believe I've waited so long to update! I apologize!  I've had terrible writers block, and now I have NO IDEA where I want this story to go, so if anyone has suggestions, please email me! _

_Snowbear96 – glad you like it…took me awhile to convince myself that she should be pregnant…_

_Pippa – I was hoping to make the dialogue easy to follow, perhaps I'm trying too hard? There's been a lot of dialogue, and I find it hard to write, and punctuate accurately. I find it much easier to write research papers than short stories! I appreciate the criticism, and will take it into account. Hopefully it gets better…_

_Chili-peppers – I had to fight through a case of writer's block for this one, so it may be a bit rough!_

_Mrs.Fitzgerald – Very glad you like the story!_

_Stargazr – I had a good few giggles when I thought of the sex and marshmallows… _

_Shelbers – happy to hear that its funny, good humour is really hard to write..._

_The Little Corinthian – My friend's husband used to complain about her all the time when she was in the 2nd trimester…she couldn't get enough of him! He was always tired, and generally grumpy, it was pretty funny to watch! Daddy Flack would definitely be really sexy…_

_Demolished-soul – I think she'll give birth in 2 or 3 chapters, I actually kind of like writing the pregnant Abby_

_Bluenose – I will forgive your lack of reviews ;) You think something bad's gonna happen? Hmmmmmm…_

_Choppercrew – Glad you like it, I like writing this story, even though I run into writer's block every once in awhile._

_Cronelyne – I'm glad you like it! Sometimes it's nice to not do anything and just catch up on reading  Thanks for the compliment about my writing. I'll have to check out your story!_

_ForensicGeek14 – Thanks! Here is the next update for you!_

Chapter 12

"So, what's it like having an apartment all to yourself?" Danny asked Flack eagerly.

"Very quiet, kinda eerie actually. Just me and the cat. I eat whatever I want, watch whatever I want. I haven't done dishes in days." Flack smiled.

"Sounds like heaven." Danny laughed.

"I'd watch what you say Messer." Stella piped up. "I'm sure Lindsay would have something to say about that."

"I'm just kidding with ya." Danny smirked. Stella and Flack just stared at him. "Honestly guys, I love it at home." Danny said with slight panic in his voice.

Flack burst out laughing. "Man, the look on your face! Monroe's really instilled the fear of God in you…"

"Don't be so quick to judge Flack." Stella smirked. "I'll bet twenty bucks you'll be cleaning that apartment all weekend so it's spick and span when Abby gets back."

Flack shot her a look, but he couldn't deny it. Abby had been gone for ten days…ten long, lonely days. The first two days were cool, he lounged around, watched all the TV shows Abby hated, he left dishes in the sink, and even chuckled to himself when he vowed to leave the toilet seat up the whole two weeks she was gone. The novelty had quickly worn off, and he found himself extremely bored. He had resorted to talking to the cat about his cases, something he usually did with Abby. It was therapeutic, helped relieve his stress. Miss Piggy was a great listener, but didn't massage his shoulder or rub him back like Abby did.

She called every second day, he wished she'd call everyday, but didn't want to break down and tell her. He was happy she was having a great time, but he wanted her home….now. Flack shook himself out of self pity party. _'Woah buddy, desperate much…'_

"You alright Flack?" Stella asked, her brow furrowed.

"Huh? Oh ya, fine, just thinkin'."

Stella smiled. "She's home in four days; they'll fly by."

"I know. Just wish I could be the one to get her at the airport." He ducked his head to hide his blush. _'Did I just say that out loud?'_

xxxxxxxxx

"Abby! Let's go, up and at 'em!"

"Easy Chantal, I'm already up." Abby laughed opening her hotel room door.

"Sorry, it's our last shopping day. We need to get going so we have as much time as possible!"

Abby would never admit it to Chantal, but she was glad to be flying back to New York in the morning. She'd been having a great time; spent a week 'back home' and then flew to Edmonton for a week with Chantal. They had made a pact as kids that when Chantal was pregnant they would go to the Mall of America, and when Abby was pregnant they would do the West Edmonton Mall. As kids, these were considered huge adventures. Abby smiled at the memory.

"What?" Chantal asked as they got into the elevator.

"Remember when we made this pact?" Abby laughed.

"Of course. Mrs. Woolford's 5th grade class. She was the grumpiest pregnant woman we'd ever seen. We promised we wouldn't let each other be like that, so we came up with these trips."

"Did you ever think we'd be here?"

"The West Edmonton Mall?" Chantal chuckled.

"No! I mean grown up, pregnant, carrying out a pact we made in grade school?" Abby replied laughing.

"Well…uh…ya, I kinda figured…"

"Come on! You know what I mean!" Abby elbowed her.

"Honestly, after seeing you in New York, I thought for sure you'd be in your 30s before getting pregnant." Chantal smiled. "But here you are a year later, 20 weeks pregnant, and still looking fabulous."

"Oh my God. I'm pregnant! Chantal, I'm having a baby!" Abby whispered in a panicked voice.

"You're just realizing that now?"

"All of a sudden, it just hit me. I've reached that milestone in life. I've found the man I'll spend the rest of my life with, and I'm having his child."

"You know, I think the big city fumes are getting to your head. Come on! No stalling, we still have baby shopping to do!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank the Lord we're home munchkin." Abby muttered to herself placing a hand on her stomach as she got off the plane. After going through customs and collecting her bags, Abby set off in search of Lindsay.

Flack had to work, and Abby was secretly grateful he wasn't going to see her like this. Her belly has expanded significantly in the last two weeks. This morning, much to her horror, the jeans she'd packed wouldn't button up. So here she was, back from a shopping vacation dressed in ratty capri length sweatpants, flip flops and a t-shirt that hugged her belly, flaunting the fact that she was pregnant. Abby hated it. She _knew_ she should be excited, and she was, but at this moment, she just felt….big. She drew her hair up into a messy bun as she paused at the door that opened into the main terminal of LaGuardia where Lindsay was waiting.

Taking a deep breath, Abby stepped through the doors. She quickly scanned the large area. She saw Lindsay wave to her from her spot near a window. Abby stepped out from the crowd and made her way towards Lindsay who had turned to put Evan back in his stroller. When she turned back to face Abby, her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Abby smiled nervously. Lindsay responded with a squeal.

"You look pregnant!" she squealed again brining Abby in for a hug.

"My jeans don't fit anymore." Abby said hugging her back.

"Honey, my jeans didn't fit a 16 weeks. Here you are at 20 weeks, just out of your jeans. You look so cute!"

"Thanks, feels good to hear someone say it, even if it is you, and you have an obligation to do so since you're my friend." Abby winked.

"Have you felt it move yet?" Lindsay asked putting her hand on Abby's belly.

"Nope. I'm kinda glad. I hope Don's around, y'know, so he can be a part of it." Abby smiled.

"I'm not surprised, baby's so small. You're so friggin lucky." She tried giving Abby a stern look.

"Speaking of small, he's no so little anymore." Abby peered into Evan's stroller.

"He's 16 lbs now. Little big for his age, but he eats like crazy, so I'm not surprised." Lindsay laughed.

"Look at you! Oh my, you look just like you dad!" Abby cooed to Evan who gave her a gummy grin in return. "You definitely have his smile!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Abby was nervous. Don was due home any minute. While she was considerably fresher than she was at the airport, she didn't feel much better. The change was really noticeable, judging by Lindsay's reaction. Lindsay had taken her out to pick up a few groceries so that she could make supper, but Abby fell asleep after her shower. Now she was currying around in her pjs trying to get supper started.

Don couldn't wait to get home. Two weeks was too long. He'd spent all weekend cleaning his apartment, cursing himself for letting it get that bad, and the fact that he owed Stella twenty bucks. He smiled to himself as he heard music playing from inside the apartment. Corny 90s dance music, means Abby was cooking.

He walked into their apartment leaving his gun, badge and keys on the table in the hallway. He leaned against the doorway to the kitchen watching Abby. She was swaying slightly to the music. Flack noted that, from the back, you couldn't tell she was pregnant. Before she left, others couldn't tell she was pregnant when she was out and about. Of course, he could tell. At night, when she slept, he would put a hand on her stomach; he noticed in the week before she left that she was getting bigger by the day.

He loved her like this. Casual and free. She liked to sway to the music, but only when she thought no one was looking. And that outfit. Her was up in a pony tail, Abby always put her hair up to cook, old habit. She wore a tight camisole, what she usually wore to bed, which exposed her shoulders and the freckles on her back that Flack loved but she hated. Of course, she wore her flannel pj pants. _'She would live in those if she could.'_ Flack chuckled.

Abby spun around, surprised by the noise. Her face softened when she saw Flack leaning on the doorframe. She saw his eyes move to her stomach, then back to meet her eyes. She waited nervously for his reaction. A huge grin spread across his face.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?" she asked putting her hands on the counter behind her.

"It's a good wow." Flack smiled. "You look amazing."

Abby blushed.

"You even wore my favourite outfit, I feel so honoured." Don winked. Neither of them moved from their respective places in the kitchen.

She scoffed. "I took a nap; _this_ is not for your benefit….it's for my comfort."

He smiled; his eyes looking at her hungrily.

"You gonna come over here and give me a proper welcome home or what?" she teased as she watched his eyes darken.

He stepped towards her and pulled her in for a kiss. She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her. He smiled against her lips when he felt her swollen belly press against him. He pulled away and put a hand on her stomach.

"I can't believe how much bigger you are."

"Lindsay couldn't believe it either." Abby laughed. "She's peeved that I'm still smaller than she was."

"How was your trip?" Flack asked while Abby moved to get back to preparing dinner.

"Long." Abby laughed. "But it was good to go home, see everyone. The kids are all getting so big. Edmonton was great. Don, the hotel was _in_ the mall!"

"I missed you." He said kissing her temple. Abby turned to face him.

"God, I missed you too." She breathed and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. She moaned into the kiss; he picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Bedroom?" he murmured. Abby deepened the kiss. That was all the encouragement he needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N: _Hey guys! So I decided to end this story. Here is the second last chapter. I have a few other plot bunnies bouncing around in my head, so I thought I should finish this on up. Enjoy!_

_The Little Corinthian – The season finale was so hard for me to watch, I can't believe they did that to poor Flack! I got my baby fix on Friday, I got to take my friend's baby out shopping, so much fun!_

_Megan-16-16 – Hope you had a good time in Edmonton. I've never been there myself; it's on my list of places to go! Canada does rock! I love it here!_

_Chilli-peppers – thanks for the faithful reviews!_

_Snowbear96 – I always picture Flack as the kind of guy who could make all a girl's worries go away ;)_

_Bressom – I'm honoured that you think I'm the best if the best of the best of the best, here is what happens next _

_Demolished-soul – I live in Ontario, so going to Edmonton would be a pretty big trip for me, but I can't wait to go! Maybe next year. When my friend was pregnant, she was so small, everyone was jealous!_

_Kasmith101- Hope you had a good vacation! Enjoy the rest of the story! _

Chapter 13

"Mmmm, that feels so good…." Abby groaned as she let her head fall back onto the couch arm rest. "Harder Don."

Don chuckled. "Wishing you took that maternity leave, huh?"

"Just rub my feet Ducky." She replied not opening her eyes.

Don did as he was told, he knew better than to argue with Abby. At 34 weeks pregnant, she still insisted on working. Something about staying active makes labor easier. All he knew was she was on her feet almost all day, and when she came home, she could barely walk around because her feet were so swollen and sore. This was their nightly routine; Abby would fall asleep on the couch while Don watched the game and rubbed her feet.

Abby was still smaller than Lindsay was when she was pregnant with Evan. Still, Abby felt huge. She enjoyed being pregnant, feeling the baby move around inside her was incredible. The sex of the baby was a surprise, not by choice. The little munchkin kept its legs crossed at every ultrasound. Of course, Danny found it hilarious, Don not so much. He was a planner, needed everything to be prepared. Abby chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Don asked.

"Just thinking about the baby." Abby opened her eyes and looked at Don. "Can you believe we fought for so long about whether we wanted to know the sex or not, and finally the baby gets the last word."

Don scoffed. "Obviously takes after you."

"I bet it's a girl. And this is just the beginning of the drama." Abby winked. "After all, you were the one who absolutely _had_ to know."

Don flashed her a look. "Maybe we should go over some ground rules now…like no dating until she's 30."

"Buddy, she'll date anyways. Sneak out the window; take the car without us knowing. Please, she'll have you wrapped around her little finger; you'll be blind to her misbehaviours."

"You never did that stuff…right?" Don looked at her worriedly.

Abby laughed. "Of course I did."

"You're not allowed to tell her any of your stories. I forbid it." Don said seriously.

This made Abby laugh harder. "Not until she's in high school, I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Abby woke up at 8am on the second morning of her maternity leave to a dull throbbing in her back. _'No good.'_ She thought to herself. After getting up and showering, she felt a bit better. She was supposed to meet Lindsay and Evan for a late breakfast.

About 20 minutes after she met Lindsay, Abby felt a sharp pain. "Ouch!" she yelped dropping her fork. Lindsay's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

Abby let out a breath. "'Sok, just a kick." She said forcing a smile.

Lindsay looked sceptical, but smiled and carried on the conversation. After 20 more minutes of idle chit chat, another pain hit. This time, Abby's face flinched, her hand went to her belly and she sucked in a breath.

"That's it; we are going to the hospital." Lindsay said getting up and putting money on the table.

"Linny, it's too early." Abby started to panic. "37 weeks, that's too early!"

"Which is why we are going to the hospital, NOW."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Flack." Don answered his cell phone, slightly pissed off that someone was calling him during and interrogation.

"_Flack, its Lindsay. Abby's in labor, we're on out way to St. Vincent's. Meet us there."_

"I'm on my way."

Don's mind was racing. _'Labour? Already? We are not ready for this!'_ Don rushed out of the interrogation room to see Danny standing with keys in his hand.

"You didn't think they'd let you drive, did you?" Danny smirked when he saw Don's surprised look. "Abby called me while Lindsay called you."

"How'd she sound?" Don asked anxiously as they got into the elevator.

"Pissed off, worried, excited…"

Don chuckled. "Ya, I'll bet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, you are 3cm dilated. The baby should be ok at 37 weeks. We'll have the NICU team here for the delivery, but I don't anticipate any problems, so relax and let's have a baby!" Dr. Whitham told Abby and Don.

"Thanks Doc." Don said smiling. He had been so worried. The whole drive over here, Danny told him over and over it would be okay.

"Oh my God, Don. We are gonna have a baby." Abby smiled.

"Isn't it a little late for this realization?" he smirked.

"You know what I mean!"

Don kissed her forehead. "You want to see Danny and Lindsay now?"

"Yes, please."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Walking is good….I like walking." Abby smiled at Lindsay as she waddled down the hospital hallway.

"I told you!" Lindsay laughed. "I can't believe you are doing this without an epidural."

"It's so I can use it against her later in life." Abby replied before another contraction struck her.

"Breathe….try to relax…" Lindsay soothed. "We're almost back at the room."

"Holy shit." Abby breathed once the contraction came down.

"Ya, I hear ya. If men had to give birth, the human race would have ended a long time ago." Lindsay laughed.

"I heard that." Don said from behind them.

"Oh, its true and you know it." Abby teased.

"I will admit to nothing. Doc wants to see you back in the room…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, you are at 10cm, baby is right here. I think a few good pushes and we'll have a baby!" the doctor exclaimed happily.

"Oh, thank God, I thought it'd never come." Abby sighed with relief.

"Okay dad, you come here, hold her leg, that way you can watch. Aunt Lindsay, you stay at her head, hold her hand, encourage her to push."

"Watch?" Don said nervously.

"Jesus Don, you look at decomposing bodies everyday, don't tell me you find this gross." Lindsay scoffed.

"Ok mom, next contraction you can push."

After an hour of pushing, screaming and a lot of threats made to Flack, baby Flack was ready to enter the world.

"Ok, Abby, next push and baby's here!" the doctor exclaimed excitedly. "Baby has a full head of dark hair."

"That explains all the indigestion." Abby joked. _(A/N: There is an old wives' tale that states women who have lots on indigestion/heartburn while pregnant have babies with lots of hair…)_

"Ok, now push."

Abby beared down to push _'Shit this hurts!'_

"Okay, now relax, head is out…now, a small push for the shoulders….and…it's a girl! Congratulations mom and dad!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don?"

"Ya?"

"Can you believe we have a baby?" Abby asked looking at the baby Flack was holding. Ever since the nurses had cleaned the baby up, Don was in complete awe of her. Lily Elizabeth Flack was born at 5:23am after almost 20 hours of labor. She was already daddy's little girl. Abby got to have her to feed, and she was back in Don's arms.

"She's not allowed to date 'till she's 30. And none of your stories." He said not looking up from the baby.

"Hey guys." Danny whispered from the doorway. Lindsay had stayed for the birth, but went home for a few hours sleep before returning with Danny and Evan. "Wow, Lindsay wasn't kidding when she said she was small."

Don smiled. "5lb 10oz"

"Woah man, you are so in love, it's not even funny. Have you even held her yet?" he asked Abby.

"Only to feed." She laughed.


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSINY characters, but Abby is mine!

A/N:_ So here is the final instalment. I really enjoyed writing this story…I may write another  Enjoy!_

Epilogue

"Ok Jeremy, let's go. Wash your hands." Flack instructed.

"I _know_ dad." Was the reply he got. "I'm three now, I _know._"

"Ok! Ok!" Flack raised his hands in surrender. "You were the one who was so anxious to get dowstairs and play with Evan."

Who would have thought that Don Flack Jr would be married, with 3 kids, and be a regular church goer. But here he was, with a 5 year old, a 3 year old, and a 9 month old. Sunday was the dedicated family day; they would meet up with Danny and Lindsay for the service, and stick around for the church lunch afterwards. Danny and Lindsay…Flack smiled at the thought, now married with two of their own kids.

"Ok dad, I'm ready!"

"Alright buddy, let's go."

Flack walked with Jeremy down the stairs into the church basement.

"There you guys are. I was beginning to think you'd run off to the Yankees game or something." Abby winked. "Jeremy, you can go over and play with Evan. And remember to be nice to your sister."

"I'm _always_ nice mom." He smiled and ran off.

"He's exactly like you." She turned to Flack accusingly. The baby she was holding started squirming in her arms trying to get closer to Flack.

Flack chuckled as he took the baby from Abby's arms. "I'll just spend time with Allie then." He gestured towards the baby.

"Good job with the kids today Abby." Lindsay said as she sat at the table.

"Thanks. They make it easy." Abby winked. They were interrupted by screaming and crashing coming from the kids' table. Lindsay and Abby rushed over to see what was going on.

Danny and Flack stood and watched as the scuffle was sorted out. They saw Lindsay tell her 3 year old daughter to go to Danny. She quickly obliged, running over to Danny and leaping into his arms. Danny glanced over at Flack who was holding Allie while she intently fingered the buttons on the cuff of his shirt.

"Didn't I say that this was gonna happen?"

"Huh?" Don asked looking from the scuffle to over to Danny.

"At church, years ago. I seem to remember mentioning it."

Don smiled. He remembered. A little eerie, come to think of it. He looked over and saw Abby soothing Lily while Lindsay scolded Evan. Abby then sent Lily over to Flack and turned to Jeremy and scolded him. _'Typical'_ Flack thought. Lily looked at him with her tear streaked face and proceeded to bury her head in his leg and start crying again. Evan and Jeremy were always ganging up on Lily. She was quiet, shy, and an easy target for the boys. He looked from Lily to Allie, the baby in his arms, she promptly flashed him a big smile and giggled. This one was exactly like Abby, outgoing and endearing.

"Can you believe we have kids?" Abby laughed as they settled back down to lunch.

"I don't know how you do it. 5, 3 and 9 months?" Lindsay sighed. "Two is good enough for me!"

Abby smiled. "I'll even out the numbers."

Lindsay looked at her for a moment. "Are you…"

Abby smiled. Lindsay squealed. "Have you told Don?"

"This morning. He claims he knew last week." Abby rolled her eyes. "He wants a boy, I think having two girls stresses him enough already. But this will be the last one for us."

Lindsay laughed. "We sure got lucky."

Abby smiled as Don flashed her a smile from across the room. "We did."

_The End_


End file.
